Element: Fire
by angeltrod519644
Summary: Satan the God of Demons, who fell out of favor with God, seducing humanity into the ways of sin, and who now rules over the fallen world. Yet during his past, he fell in love with a human girl, whom have died, after giving birth to two of his children, one was a human boy like his love, and other was a girl who bare his demonic blood. And that girl is Okumura Rin, the demon-slayer.
1. Prologue: The Blue Flames of Satan

**Prologue**

_"Hate the Sin, but Love the Sinner,"_

_~Mahatma Gandhi _

Near the end of winter before day comes after sunrise, somewhere around town near a playground, a two boys was beating a certain girl into a slightly bloody pulp.

The two boys chuckled as they see her pitiful beaten form, with their hands bloodied by her blood, and smirks widened. One with bleach white hair and has a few piercing on his face, responded to her, "You made a big mistake of messing with us, girly. First we were minding our own business, messing with the stupid pigeons, and then you randomly ruined our fun. Though at first I have to admit, I feel a little ashamed of beating a pretty girl like you, so…"

He took a card with a phone number written on it as he landed it on her lap. "If you feel lonely, give me a call, and I`ll come over, and I`ll might be apologizing to you for the harsh beating. See ya later, pretty girl."

He and his companion get into a van, as they drove a far away, leaving in a bloody mess.

Luckily she has enough strength within her, as she stood up to her feet, holding the phone number card the boy gave her, in her hands. She glared at it slightly, before ripping it into two and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

True to the boy`s words, she was a beauty. She has long bluish-raven hair that reached her hips, wild and wavy like the waves of the ocean. Her skin is fair as a white lily`s petal, now scratched and sore till it`s purple, eyes are like the deepest depths of the ocean, yet one eye is bruised from multiple punches, and lips naturally pink like cherry blossoms, but currently soaked in red blood.

She wiped her bloodied lips with her red scarf around her neck. She looked around the ground to see dead pigeon bodies surrounding her feet. She noticed a dove was near the bodies, struggling to get on its feet. She walked over the small bodies to lean down to grab the survived pigeon with her hands. She spoke to it with a soft angelic voice, "You`re very lucky to survive those attacks, even though your companions are dead now."

She threw it up in the air so it can fly freely. She watched it fly away to the sky, before she walked away to her fallen bike. She whispered to herself, "What am I playing at?"

* * *

><p>At True Cross Campus Town-Southern Cross Boys` Monastery, where our heroine lives….<p>

"I`m ho~~~~me!" the heroine yelled at the entrance of the front door where her older twin brother, Okumura Yukio was there with her. He greeted her before frowning her injuries, "Welcome home, and where did you get those injuries?"

"Can we talk about it in a later time, right now I`m hungry," she stepped inside, taking off her shoes before entering further.

"Sure, but…" she ignored him before walking to the family table where food was prepared, and the priests, and her father was sitting and eating.

Her father and the priest greeted her, while they`re still eating. "Ah, Rin—! Welcome home."

Her father is a slender man with average build. He has a cross-shaped scar on his forehead—his eyes are red as blood, hair gray as silver, also has a goatee and some stubble along his lower chin and upper lip, and since his eyesight is poor, he wore a pair of glasses with the chain adorned with beads & a cross. And as a priest, he adorned more of clerical clothing with his priest collar adorned with two crosses.

"I`m home," she greeted back.

"You left for the job Centre, and didn't came back until morning…now that`s diligence. Did you found yourself some kind of work?" he asked her, smirking as usual. "Umm…ah…" she stammered hesitantly, before she could say anything, but her brother beat her to it, while handing her a bowl of rice. "She was clearly gotten beaten again, and she`s injured badly."

"What!" her father yelled in angry and annoyance.

"Father, it`s not a big of a deal, it`s only a small beating, no biggie," she assured him.

"Rin…" her father then suddenly threw his chopsticks at her. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, NOT TO GET YOURSELF BEATEN ANYMORE, YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Ow—! I have no choice, they were beating some innocent pigeons and I refused to let them kill more!" she was hit by one of the chopsticks on the forehead.

Her father sighed in annoyance. "Rin, I know you show sympathy for the hurt of the living and I know you like animals, but you need stop, and let things go. It`s the way how this life works!"

"I know that, I`m not stupid. Besides I didn't use violence, or anything," she pouted.

Her father sighed before he took out a folded piece of paper, and handed to a nearby priest. "Pass this to Rin!" And he did, passing to priest to priest until one of them handed it to her. She grabbed it as she unfolded it to read a restaurant address. She looked at it confusingly. "What`s this?"

"An old friend of mine is looking for someone new to work in his traditional restaurant, how about it?" he informed. "If you feel like going for it, then the interview is today."

"In a restaurant?! Me…? I don't know, I mean I know I can cook but I don't really trust myself in a respectable job like that, I know myself that well—" she was cut off with her father`s scolding.

"FOOLISH GIRL, YOU THINK WITH YOUR UTTER LACK OF SELF-CONFIDENCE, YOU CAN SIT AROUND PICKING AND CHOOSING?! AS YOUR LEGAL GUARDIAN, I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO RAISE YOU INTO RESPECTABLE ADULTS, NOT COWARDS!" Her father took another breath to scold her some more. "Do you understand?! You cannot stay here for the rest of your life! Someday, you will have to make it out there on your own!"

Once the yelling was over, Rin looked at him in slight anger. "Well excuse me for not have self-confidence, and….OF COURSE, I KNOW THAT!"

Suddenly a heater nearby exploded with a pot of stew that was heating over it, fell down to spill stew all over the floor. That surprised everyone, excluding Fujimoto Shiro (Rin`s and Yukio`s father) for he knows what caused the explosion.

"Father Fujimoto, there`s someone here to see you," a priest called out to him.

Fujimoto nodded in reply, before ordering Rin`s older twin. "Yukio, make sure you treat her wounds, please?"

"Sure, I`ll get to that," Yukio nodded. Then his father go out the door to see who`s here, leaving him to his younger twin sister to take care of.

* * *

><p>After having a nice warm meal, Yukio was treating his sister`s wounds in the kitchen with a first aid kit…<p>

"Rin, you know father is right. You need to stop getting yourself beaten like that, it`s making me and him worry," Yukio lightly dapped an alcohol-soaked cotton ball on her scratches on her hand.

"I know that and I`m sorry," Rin pouted, apologizing, before squeaked a little when the alcohol stings from her wounds. "I wasn't trying to pick a fight, but I couldn't help it. I refused to let an innocent living be harmed."

"He he…as always, you`re like a kind-hearted angel, you are," Yukio chuckled. Rin smiled at her brother angelically as she changed the subject. "So Yukio, when are you going to start your new life in True Cross Academy?"

"Soon, I hope you won`t be lonely without me," Yukio joked.

"Nope, I won`t be lonely. I have the priests and father to take care of me," she smiled widely. "And besides I`m really proud of you, you`re going to a real elite school, that`s so awesome!"

"I`m just working hard as I can to be a doctor, that`s all."

Rin smiled more confidently to her brother. "And I know you can do it, besides you`re an ace at first-aid after all!"

"Only because you`re always getting injured all the time," Yukio frowned slightly before smiling at her. "But I`ll do my best."

Rin turned her smile into a sad one. "And while you`re doing that, I`m going to spend the rest of my life being a screw up, like I always was."

"Little sister, you`re not a screw-up, you`re intelligent too, see—!" Yukio took out a report card from his pockets, with straight A`s printed on it. "Look at this; you have good grades from our school!"

"Yes I know, Yukio, but I don't know what I`m going to do with my life," she frowned.

Yukio looked at her in worry. "What do you actually want to do?"

She looked pouting in slight annoyance. "What! You`re want to lecture me too?"

"No Rin, I`m just worried about you, that`s all…" Yukio concerned. "And same goes for father, you know."

Rin looked down at her feet. "I may not look like I don't care what to do with my life, but I`m serious about it too….I really want to grow up and make myself respectable….but I don't know, I just can`t seems to find the chance…."

"Well, you could always try to go to the interview…" Yukio suggested, but Rin frowned at him. "It`s not really a big of a deal—"

"There you are!" an upcoming priest cut her off. He walked up to her and handed her a bag of an outfit and a box of her favorite shoes. "You got an interview today, right? Here, wear this!"

"Huh?! I never said I was going!" she said, not expecting this.

"Oh come on, you need a job, right? So at the interview, you need to give a good impression," Yukio smiled.

"But—"

"No buts now go to your room to get dress," another priest smiled at her jokingly. "You don't want to be late for your interview."

She looked at them all like they were just messing with her, before pouting. "Fine, I`ll go but I know I won`t like it," She walked away to her room, leaving the room with her brother and the priests laughing.

* * *

><p>At Rin`s room…<p>

"Hmm…I don't think this speaks business," she was gesturing her formal outfit. She wore a white slightly oversized blue dress and a pair of white flats with a black leathered tip in the front.

She twirled around to have the skirt spin along with her. "Oh well, it will have to do," she walked out of her room to head for the front entrance, until she noticed something black was spreading on the edges of the wall. She looked in confusion before she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone from outside. She looked out a nearby window to see a family with her father. She observed her father as he gave a small bottle necklace with a four-leaf clover in it.

It must be a charm that wards of demons that he told her about. She once used it when she was younger and scared, but not anymore.

As she saw the family of the little girl go, and her father waving farewell to them. She walked to a door, opened it to hear her father saying, "Ah, it`s tough being a priest and an exorcist."

She responded to him, "It`s just basically counseling, right? I mean, I have studied demons before by your tutoring, and I`m not very sure if those really exist."

"Dear daughter, demons exist, all right. They`re inside our hearts," her father smiled. "Anyway, what`s with the get-up, hmm?"

She blushes a little before replying. "Oh umm….I was thinking about…going to….the interview you mentioned about, so I borrowed it."

"Hmm…you look very pretty," her father complimented, successfully making her blush.

"F-f-father, don't you need to say that!" she blushed in pink, making her father laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha….you know when you were little, you were such a cute girl. The way you used to go "Daddy, Daddy!""

"What are you talking about….?! Why are saying something so embarrassing just now, it`s creepy?!" she pouted, flushing in slight crimson.

"Aww, you know I love to talk about you in your past, and daddy loves you so much!" he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

She was suffocating, struggling to get out of his embrace. "Alright, alright I love you too, just get off of me!" he let go of her as he ruffled her wild hair. "Good luck, Rin, and show how much you grown, alright!"

She looked at him with a determined smile, "Alright father, I`m going to show you, okay. See ya!" She ran out the entrance gate, but she saw something black passing her way. She ignored it as she walked out of the door, leaving Shiro behind.

With the small black creature heading towards him, he grabbed it with his bare hands, and then smashed it into dust. His eyes speaks of the knowing what will happen next, and his hearts worries for his daughter`s safety.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in True Cross Campus Town-southern Street, Rin was looking for where her interview takes place….<p>

"What the what?" she looked around to see black bug-like creatures floating around the atmosphere, curious of how no one is paying them no mind, and wondering if her mind is just playing with her eyes.

But until then, a familiar voice called out her name, "Hey pretty girl!"

She turned to see the pigeon-killers, standing in the crowds with two more boys in the group. But she widened in surprise to see the leader with the white hair, with horns from his head, and a tail swinging around, also a swarm of those bugs are brimming around him. She thought he was cosplaying, or her mind was playing with her again.

"It`s nice to see you again, girly, sorry about before," he smiled sinisterly. "Say, do you have a moment?"

She looked him suspiciously, distrusting him after his horrible ways. So she refused, "No thanks, I`m good, I`m sort of in a hurry."

"Oh that`s too bad, but it`s only quick, I promise," he grinned, gesturing her to follow.

"I guess…." She stared at him distrustfully, before following him. _I hope I know what I`m doing, I have a bad feeling about this_, she thought.

* * *

><p>In an empty alley, where for Rin and the pigeon-killers was located….<p>

"So how much do you want?" the leader asked.

"Huh?" She stared at him confusingly.

"Oh come one, girly…do I have to spell it out? My parents are pretty famous, and me, I`m going to be starting at True Cross Academy soon…so it`s pretty bad… if any rumors about me started to spread, yeah?" He explained.

"Oh…so you`re going to the same school as my brother…? I guess I can see what you mean…" she remembered him and his partner killing pigeons. "Nobody wants to deal with people who chopped off the legs of the pigeons…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, yeah okay…so just to keep your lips sealed, I`ll pay up so let`s just keep this whole thing between you and me, alright?"

She shook her head in refusal, "I don't need your money, and I`m not going to say anything, but thank you thought….is that all, because I have somewhere to go now?"

"Whoa, whoa, what`s with that? Are you trying to act all tough, huh?" he laughed. "There`s no need to hide it! You and your family are so poor that you guys can`t affords a proper education, isn`t it?"

She viewed at him in slight confusion, "_What`s with this guy…?!"_

"Here just take it!" he handed out a dollar bill in his hand. "I mean your brother, he had to work his ass off and get himself a scholarship just to get into true cross, right? You`re like in debt! Poor guys…just put this towards your fees, yeah?"

She glared at him in true anger, before lifting her hand into a clutched fist as she punched him so hard that the impact made him fall into his knees. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU TALK TRASH ABOUT ME, BUT DON'T YOU DARE BADMOUTH ONE OF MY FAMILIES LIKE THAT!"

"DON`T GET COCKY, YOU BITCH!"He yelled at her. "GET HER!"

One of his goons from behind her as he grabbed both of her arms as he held her down onto the ground. "That`s right, hold her right down on the floor! But be careful with her, she`s a feisty one after all…"

He smirked at her, before noticing a piece of paper that fallen from her pockets. He leaned down to pick it up as he read what`s written on it. ""Job Interview"….? Ha-ha-ha-ha, so you`re looking for a job, is that what the outfit`s for?"

He kneeled down to pat on her head and to show false sympathy. "You`re really are a miserable little thing, aren't you! Even the girl who everybody called an angel back in middle school…once she graduates, she`s just another job-hunter…" he then suddenly grabbed a hold of her hair, as he yelled at her face. "WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT ON YOUR OWN…YOU`RE JUST ANOTHER SCUM OF THIS SOCIETY, AREN`T YOU!"

He grabbed a pocket knife from one of his vest`s pockets, and held it near her face. "If you`re looking for a job…you`ll be wanting that head of yours, shaved till your muscles shows, won`t you!? Well, I`ll help you out!"

She looked at him in slight fear when he held out his knife. She thought in panic, "_This guy is insane, his face shows the face of a demon, isn`t somebody going to stop him?!"_

"A-Are you sure about this, w-we don't need to go that far…this is crime, you know," one of his goons nervously spoken but was responded with a punch in the face. "Shut up, and stay that way!"

The goon fell to the ground holding his now bleeding nose, while moaning in pain. The devil boy turned back to Rin as he lifted her head up to his level as he held his knife too close to her face. She almost squeaked in pain, but her face refused to show fear in front of him. "Gra-ha-ha-ha-hah—now don`t get too mad if I slip and cut your head open instead, I`m just an amateur, after all!"

"S-STOP!" She screamed, pleading him before he`ll kill her.

"HEY MAYBE AFTER YOU DEAD, AND YOUR BRAINS`LL END UP SPILLING OUT, I`LL FUCK YOU TILL I`M SATISFIED! GRA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed insanely like a corrupted person would do, as he grips on his knife to her head as he begins to skin her.

She struggled but was unable to. She felt the blade of his knife easily piecing her skin, and her warm blood started to bleed, which made her snapped as she screamed. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

Until then blue flames started igniting around her body, responding to her like it knew she was in danger. The goons who were holding her down and their leader who was trying to kill her, jumped away from her to prevent themselves from getting burned.

Rin lifted herself off the ground to observe the flames that was all over her. "…what is this…?" the flames didn't burn her skin, like normal fire would do, so instead, it only warm and it was unexpectedly beautiful by its bluish color.

The goons stared at her in fear before they cowardly ran away, leaving their leader behind with her. The leader was not afraid of her, only observing her with a devilish smirk on his face. "Heh…heh…heh…heh…it looks like I was right about you….!"

She glanced up to him with confusion and slight terror. "Those blue flames are the real thing….the "Flames of Satan"…!...oh, I have waited so long for this day…! I have been searching high and low for you for so long, young mistress…! Now come…let us set forth…! Satan-sama awaits us!"

"S-Satan…?" Rin exclaimed, looking at him like he was crazy, which he is, and until then a familiar voice spoke out. "…Evil dwells within this heart. O Lord…let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken. Bring down thy justice upon them…"

She looked at the behind of the demon boy to see her father standing, muttering holy words.

The demon boy sweat-dropped nervously, "You`re a-a-an exorcist, damn it!" but her father continued to speak the words from the bible, "Smite them that they never shall rise again. Blessed be the Lord..!"

"I`ll tear that mouth of yours, accursed priest!" the demon boy ran away from Rin to approach her father, trying to rip out his head off his neck but failed when her father grabbed his arm, stopping from his killing. "My prayer has been answered. The Lord is my helper…"

He them twisted his arm to slam him onto the ground, causing to coughed in pain. "And he is my shield! Demon…perishes where you stand!" he moved two of his finger with his left hand to form an invisible cross. Just by saying the last line, a black form was appearing from the boy, causing him great pain as he screams. And until then, the scream stopped and the boy fell down onto the ground unconscious with the black form fading away.

She stared at him with confusion of what was going on, trying to understand what happened now.

"…have you calmed down?" her father asked her.

She glanced at him, before nodding slowly.

Her father sighed, "It would appear that your power…can no longer be suppressed entirely by Kurikaka…."

She looked at him confusingly, wondering what her father was talking about, before she concerned for the unconscious boy. "Is that guy all right? I mean I know he tried to kill me, but I just show sympathy for him."

"He`s fine, I have exorcised the demon from him…it appears he had only recently become possessed," her father checked on him.

"Possessed…by a demon?! I thought they don't exist at all, and I thought you`re just joking about them?!"

"No Rin, I wasn't joking about them at all, and yes they do exist, however demons tend to possess those most similar to them…if this this boy does not change, and then he may be possessed again once more," her father informed, before blowing away a small bug-like creatures nearby. "I daresay you can see them now, the demons."

"What!? These are demons, but they are so small and kind of cute?!" she exclaimed.

"Indeed, this world you see consists of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror," her father took another breath to explain more. "The first is the world in which we live, Assiah. The other is the world of demons, Gehenna. Ordinarily travel between the two, and indeed any kind of contract between the two, is impossible. However demons can pass over into this world by possessing anything that exists within it."

He then pointed to a nearby small demon floating by him. "These little ones, for instance, are known as "Coal Tar"; they are possessing particles of dust, and they`re gathering around darkness and dampness, and around humans with a dark nature. But no matter, you will come to understanding, now get up. Thanks to this incident, they have learned of your awakening…"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet. "All kinds of people will doubtless come after you for various different reasons; you must be hidden before they find you…."

He started to drag her hurriedly, but he didn't give much more info of what was happening now. "W-Wait a minute, what is going on? Hide…? Awakening…? What are you talking about?! Just what exactly am I, anyway?!"

Her father paused for a minute to answer her question. "You….you are the daughter of a demon, born of a human impregnated by a demon…and not just any demon, you`re the daughter of Satan himself."

Her eyes widened like a bowl, with her mind repeating the words of her father. She couldn't believe it that she is the spawn of the Fallen Angel.

* * *

><p>Back at home, where Rin and her father was in her room….<p>

"W-What are you doing?!" Rin exclaimed, watching her father packing clothing and things into her gym bag. "At any rate, you must leave this monastery now!" he zipped her bag closed, before giving it to her.

"What, leave?!" she exclaimed.

Her father then held out a golden key around his neck as he used it to opened one of her drawer doors. "This is the "Key of Vanishment" it can be used to hide anything in any given location," he placed the key into its keyhole as he turned it to unlock something hidden in one of the drawers. He opened it, revealing a beautiful katana with a red cloth underneath it. He took it out to hold it out in his hands. "The demon-slaying blade, also known as Kurikara, thus this blade has been passed down since time immemorial…." He turned to Rin as he hold it in front of her, "…your powers have been transferred into this sword, and sealed there by the scabbard. If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form…and mostly, never again be able to live in a human life."

He wrapped the katana with the red cloth with a string to tie it, and placed on top of her gym bag, along with the key he mentioned about. "Never draw it! But never let it leave your side, either. When you must, use the key you hide it. Once you leave the monastery, I want to use this, there is a single number stored in its memory. It is the number of a friend of mine."

He placed a phone on her bag as well. "I doubt you will be able to live as you have done until this day…but my friend will at least protect you, now go!"

"There`s no way I`m going to leave this place!" She lowered her bag onto the ground. "I know I`m danger, or in danger, but I can`t leave my home or you and the priests here. And what about Yukio, is he coming with me?!"

"No he`s no threat, the two of you are fraternal twins. Yukio has weak-bodied as a fetus, and power rejected him, so it passed to you instead."

"….b-but that`s just ridiculous…how the heck….why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed, wanting more explanation.

"…I want to raise you as an ordinary human as long as you remained to be human, that is," he said.

"But why—I thought I was supposed to live in a normal life like always, and then now you just send to gods-knows-where?! You`re just getting rid of me!"

"That`s not it, Rin! I`m doing this for your protection and for you too!" her father wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. She widened at the sudden embrace, before she tried to push him away from her, thinking he was only pretending, but was stopped when she heard the words of truth from her father`s mouth. "I love you; I love you as a daughter so much that it pains me to see you go. True, you caused nothing but trouble for me and the others when you got yourself beaten up again. However I never thought as you as a burden ever since. I may not be your blood father, but during these years with you growing up from an infant to a young adult, I really wished I was."

She felt tears were rising up her eyes, and she tried to fight them back, but failed as her tears dripped down from her cheeks to the wooden floor. She loves her father, even he wasn't her real one, but she loves him so much that it hurts. "Father…." she embraced him back.

Fujimoto pulled out of their embrace to place a hand on her cheek gently, "Now go get your bag, and meet me downstairs—"

He was interrupted when his body started to be in extreme pain that he fell down to his knees. "Damn it, to think that I could….!" Rin watched him in concern, thinking he was having a heart attack. "Father, are you alright?!"

"Go! Just go, quickly!" her father shooed her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What, what`s going on!?" Rin exclaimed, unsure of what her father was telling about. She kneeled down in front of him, refusing to leave him while he`s in pain. "I`m not leaving you like this, you need—"

She was cut off by a demonic voice that gave her the chills, making her shiver in slight fear. "….Daughter of mine….how I have waited for this moment….!"

Her father`s eyes turned sky blue with red pupils, his normal teeth have turned into fangs, ears widened with pointed tips, and nails grew into sharp claw-like. And his body started to ignite into wide blue flames. This is not her father anymore, this is a demon. "GA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, JUST KIDDING' YAAAAA! GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA-! HEY THERE LASS, DOING GOOD? THAT`S RIGHT, THE MAN **_HIMSELF _**HAS COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO SEE HIS CUTE LITTLE GIRL! SO LOOK HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

She stared at him in great fear to see the devil himself possessing her father, and right in front of her. "Y-you`re the demon he mentioned about…."

"The name`s Satan. God of Demons, and your one and only father," his eyes and nose started to draw blood, but he showed no hint of pain. "You can call me "Papa" if you like, gya-ha!

Rin was unable to speak, traumatized in great shock and extreme terror building up her heart as she observed her blood father in every move. "Now then…I`d really like to stick around and savor this touching reunion…but I`m thinking this guy`s body…isn`t going to last too long, you know?"

He then grabbed two of his finger from his left hand, and ripped them out like nothing. Rin almost squeak in tremor when she saw him ripped them out of his hand, but she prevented it by muffling it with her hand.

He poured down the blood from his hand onto the floor to form a door with heads started to arise along. Then he spoke in some sort of demon language to summon the door he was arising.

She widened her eyes in pure horror, watching the blood turning into an elegant yet the eeriest gate with moving heads at the entrance. "I`m the only demon there is with the power to create this, the Gehenna Gate."

Her mouth tried to speak words, but none came. "Now then...let`s go, Gehenna`s waiting!" she turned to him shockingly, to think that Satan is going to take her to true hell. She doesn't want to go to hell, not yet, not ever!

But before he`ll take Rin to Hell, he noticed the katana from the floor, realizing what he was supposed to do next. "Oh right, I have to destroy this first…" he gripped onto it, trying to break it in halves. "I`ll release you from this irritating little curse!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed, running up to him with flames instantly igniting from her body, trying to prevent him from breaking it but was unsuccessful when he grabbed her with his right hand by the back of her collar. "HAHAHAHA, WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT, HOW PATHETIC OF YOU!" He then started to drag her towards the gate with the katana in his left arm. "IT`S TIME FOR YOU TO REGAIN YOUR TRUE POWER AS A DEMON!"

"No I never wanted to be a demon in the first place, I just wanted to be a huu—man," she looked at herself in a mirror she have, seeing herself ignited with blue flames, the same flames as his. She then realized at that moment that she`ll never be human anymore so she thought to herself, _"Is this really me?" _

"You know…" Satan cut her thoughts off as he continued to drag her towards the gate. "I`m a perfect entity with infinite power, but there`s one thing I`m missing, and do you know what that is….it`s a substance in this world of Assiah powerful enough to contain me! Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction…! Just like this body of the pathetic priest, and just like your mother whom you look like…! It`s Assiah that I want…!"

Her ears perked up when he mentioned her mother, the person whom gave birth to her and Yukio. She never met her mother before, or never was mentioned about her, but this is not the time for curiosity, now it`s the time for panic as he threw her like a child would throw away her broken doll, into the entrance of the Gehenna Door. "Oh, it was out of mere boredom that I created you…but I have realized it was a masterstroke!"

She looked around to see the moving heads trying to sink her, which great panic in her soul. She tried to get out of it, but was unable to when she couldn't move. "You exist in the world of Assiah….and yet you bear the blood of the God of Gehenna…! YOU ARE EXACTLY WHAT I NEED TO MAKE ASSIAH MINE!"

"HELP ME!" she cried out in true fear.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, SUCH LOVELY SCREAMS, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE REBORN, MY DAUGHTER!" Satan laughed cruelly.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed, praying for god to find someone to save her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND WELCOME TO HELL, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Satan laughed madly before he spited blood from his mouth. He kneeled down to his knee, with pain crawling through his skin, feeling like something or a certain someone was trying to get out. Then his hand started to move by itself to grab the stiletto/pin type weapon that was tied around his neck as he pointed the blade to his chest. "W-WHY YOU, FILTHY EXORCIST, HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!"

Then he stabbed the pin into where his heart lies. Rin watched in hurt and surprise to see her father trying to exorcise Satan out of his body. "This girl is my one and only daughter, and I`m taking her back!"

"You mean to kill yourself…?! Oh what a wonderful priest you are!" Satan came back to overcome him again. "But what this gate has taken hold of, it will never release…now what will you do?!"

Satan and Fujimoto`s souls in one body, fell into the entrance with the moving heads starting to absorb them. Rin freaked when he fell into the gate, and quickly scoot through the heads to grab hold of her father`s body. "Father, hang in there!"

She held her father tightly so she would never let go. She looked around the room, trying find someone who can help her yet no one was there but her and her possessed father. "S-SOMEBODY—ANYONE—PLEASE SAVE US!"

_"What should I do?!"_ she thought, trying to think quickly to get out of the gate. Until she noticed the katana her father showed her, sinking along with them. _"The demon-slaying blade…" _she looked at it, and then gave her idea, however it`s too reckless. She remembered what her father said about the sword, _"If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form….and most likely, never again be able to live a human life." _she wants to live as a human like her father wanted her to, but she doesn't want her and her father to go to hell.

She squeezed her teeth together with her eyes show no more fear, and her hands reached out to grab the wrapped katana as she undone the covering, and grabbed the handle of the katana as she pulled out the blade. "I DON'T CARE IF I`M NOT HUMAN ANYMORE, BUT DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, FUJIMOTO SHIRO!"

As she pulled out the slaying blade out of its sheath, blue flames ignited, surrounding her entire body, with her eyes remained blue but her black pupils turned red, her teeth are now like fangs, her ears stretched out like an elf`s, and she grew a black tail from her behind. Her flames were moved wildly and full of passion, while they burn the gate painfully.

She held her father against her body with her left arm, with the katana in her right hand, ready to slay for demon blood. She threw her father away from the gate, before she held the katana with both of her hands as she sliced the gate through the gate`s eye, causing it scream in terrible shrieks as it vanished away to nowhere.

She grabbed the sheath of the sword as she kneeled down to sheath the sacred blade, while her demonic form fades away. She slowly looked at her father, dead and unpossessed. She placed the katana on the floor lightly, and crawled over to her father`s body. She pushed his head gently off the ground to place him on her lap. She looked at him guiltily and in sorrow. Her eyes started to water, but she didn't fight back as she let them fall to show her pitiful sadness over her father. "Sleep tight, Daddy…"

* * *

><p>After a few days, there was funeral for Fujimoto Shiro...<p>

Everyone, including Yukio was heading for the inside of the church to get away from the cold rain, except Rin for she decided to stay behind at her father`s grave.

She wore a Mofuku, a mourning kimono used for funeral like this, and behind her back was the wrapped katana her father gave her. She didn't care of the cold rain was wetting her kimono, or pouring down on her. The only she cared about was the death of her adoptive father.

She took out the phone her father gave her before as she remembered his words, _"Once you leave the monastery, I want you to use this" _she started to press on the buttons to call the person who has this number. _"It`s the number of a friend of mine" _

Once she pressed the call button, then all of the sudden six unknown men, wearing priest uniforms, appeared right before her eyes. And then a unfamiliar voice spoken out, "It`s a pleasure to meet you, Okumura Rin-kun."

She turned away from the sight of the unknown men to see another man, wearing a jester-like outfit. He has dark purple hair, forest green eyes, and also tall for a male. He wore an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. "My name is Mephisto Pheles. I`m a friend of Father Fujimoto`s. You have my sympathies for what you have been through."

"Are…are you peoples….exorcists…?" she asked, stammering.

"We are known as the True Cross Order," he answered with a sinister smile.

"….Father said that you`d offer me protection," she remembered.

"That`s true, but I`m afraid that as an honorary knight, I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse with the public interest," he smiled. "You are the daughter of Satan. You must be killed before you present a threat to humanity," she frowned at the word "Killed" from his words, and yet she refused to face death early. "So you have two options remaining to you, "Allow yourself to be killed by us"….or "Kill us and flee"….ah, there is also the option of "suicide"." She glared at him but he returned with a smile. "…Now, then….which do you prefer?"

And the only answer she can call is, "Let me join you!" she surprised everyone, including the jester. "I don't care what you people say….I`m not Satan`s daughter, and even though I am, I ashamed of being related to that monster! My only father, whom I love, is Father Fujimoto..!"

"And what would you do…if you could become an exorcist?" Mephisto asked.

"I`m going to vanquish him out of my life!" she yelled at him with determination in her words.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, oh this is too priceless….I haven't laughed like this for an age!" he laughed, which made her feel angry when he`s trying to mock her. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…you cannot be serious!"

"But oh I am!" she yelled at him.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…Satan`s daughter…an exorcist…!" he chuckled, before he stopped to announce. "I like it! Your wish will be fulfilled."

But other priests protested, yet he ignored them.

She looked at him with a few sparkles her eyes. "Huh, really I can?!"

"However your path you chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you profess that you will take it?" he asked for her answer.

She thought about it, starting to regret her words, but there`s no turning back now, since she have chosen this path. "I`m not human or a demon anymore, so in which case, I`ll have to be an exorcist!"

"If that the path you chose, then follow it."


	2. Chapter 1: The Accusation

**Chapter 1**

_"Hate the Sin, but Love the Sinner,"_

_~Mahatma Gandhi_

For a few days later after Rin declared her announcement of becoming an exorcist, Rin has her suitcase full of her belongings with her, along with the cloth-wrapped katana tied from her back, as she stand by Mephisto while he admired the atmosphere. "My…what a pleasant day—a bright blue sky fitting for a grand new departure..!" he turned away to face her, "And at the top of that, you look so cute in that outfit of yours!" he squealed like her father would do, which reminds her of him by their similar reactions towards her "Cuteness".

She changed her Mofuku kimono from before to now a chocolate-brown long-sleeved dress that reached her knees, with a pair of black leggings to cover her legs, a duo of beige boots for her small feet, and a white fluffy jacket to keep her warm from the cold. She looked annoyingly, "I thank you for your compliment, but would you please stop acting like a girl, and tell me if your car is coming here sooner?"

"Don't worry, my car is about to be here, right about…" he started to calculate what time his care will, leaving Rin in her thoughts of regrets.

_"I wonder if I`m going to be okay tagging along with this jester, I don't know him fully, and I don`t know if I can trust him or not, but—"_her thoughts was interrupted when she heard the screeching sound of a upcoming pink-colored limousine that suddenly stopped in front of them, startling Rin as she jumped away from the sudden appearance. She looked at it in slight disgust. "It`s a very long car, but it`s little too pink for me."

"Nonsense, there`s nothing wrong with too much pink!" Mephisto protested lightly, before one of the priests from her church called out. "Please take care of Rin, Faust-san."

"Don't worry, you can count on me. I will be assisting in the running of monastery as well, so there is nothing to worry about, my dear men."

"Thank you for kind offer."

"No problem," he saluted in anime-like way.

He rotated away from the other priests to face Rin, whose face was curious. "Why did they called you "Faust", I thought your name was "Mephisto"?"

"In truth, in public I go by the name of "Johann Faust the Fifth"….chairman of the eminent True Cross Private Academy," he explained.

""True Cross Academy"…? That`s where Yukio is going!" she remembered.

"Did someone call my name?" she faced away from Mephisto to see her brother in True Cross Academy uniform, and his bags full of his things. "Yukio…!"

"Sorry I`m late, I have to find something I lost in my room. Still, this has come as a surprise! To think that the chairman would be kind enough to become our new guardian…apparently Father had asked him to take care of us should anything happen… I never thought I would be going to the same school as my little sister!" he smiled at her.

She was little startled about this sudden announcement. She wanted to be exorcist like her father, but she wasn't expecting to go to school first to become one. But oh well, study comes first after all. "Sorry about this unexpected notice, Yukio, but there`s no question I wanted to ask…"

"What is it?"

"What`s True Cross Academy all about? I mean, I wasn't expected to go there so quickly, so I might as well have more info about this school," she said sheepishly, scratching her head in slight embarrassment.

Mephisto answered with only a few, "True Cross is a boarding academy. Once you enter. You may not able to leave without express permission. You will not be able to return to this please for quite a while," he gestured her father`s church. "So have you finished saying your goodbyes to the home of your youth?"

She nodded sadly, along with Yukio. "Then let`s go!" they all entered the awaiting car as soon as the chauffeur started to drive them all to the direction of True Cross Academy.

Rin looked out the window, seeing the church of where her father`s grave lies, slowly fades away as the cars move farther. Just by seeing the church, she started to remember the past of her and her brother`s after fifteen years has passed. She loved the church, her friends, and her father as much as she loves her brother, but when she was reminded by the mention of her brother, she didn't tell him the true incident of their adoptive father`s death. _"I`ve have barely spoken a word to Yukio, since the day of our father`s death. And he hasn't any questions about how our father died. I want to tell him the truth of how he died, and about me, but I don't know where to start or how he`ll react…argh, this is hopeless, I`m so stupid—"_

"What`s wrong, you have that sour expression you have," her older brother interjected out her thoughts.

"It`s nothing, really…!" she smiled nervously.

"You two…" Mephisto spoken out, catching their attentions, "We are about to arrive."

He gestured the hugest building she would ever see before, bigger than two castles together. "This academy possesses all the academic facilities you could ever dream of, and forms the Centre of the True Cross Campus town. WELCOME TO TRUE CROSS ACADEMY, WHERE KNOWLEDGE BEFRIENDS YOU! The matriculation ceremony will begin shortly. Simply head along to the auditorium with everybody else."

Rin looked out the window in awe, amazed of how large it is, before she felt the car stopped. Her brother stood out of his seat to open the car door to walk out to stand at the sidewalks, waiting for his sister to come along. She got off her seat to follow her brother, but was stopped when Mephisto was tugging on her wrapped katana from her back. "I almost forgot, Rin, you`re forgetting your uniform. Please change in the car."

"What, I`m not going to change in front of you, you pervert!" she yelled, blushing embarrassingly at the thought of changing in front of him. "And you could have said something before we came here…"

He only smiled slyly. "Would you rather change in public?" and then she blushed even harder, shaking her head in refusal. "Don't worry, I`ll look at the other way while you change, I promise. Also I will return for you once the ceremony is over. We can talk later."

She hesitated for a minute, before sighing in defeat as she re-entered the car to change into her uniform. He gave her uniform in advance to face away to let her dress privately.

She took off her scarf, her coat, and her dress to wear a white collared shirt with short sleeves, a short pink skirt, which gave her the wise thought of keeping her black leggings to avoid her underclothing from being seen, and for the finishing touch, she tied a bow around her collar with a mixture of red, black, and white in stripes. She looked at her uniform, thinking it looks alright on her, so she grabbed her coat as she wore it, but kept the buttons unclosed, and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Are you done?" Mephisto asked, and she nodded in respond, before she went out the door to stand next to her waiting brother with a faint smile on his face. "You look cute in that uniform, little sis."

"Thanks, but are you sure we can trust that man?" she gestured the jester in the care, which drove away from them.

"He`s our father`s friend, of course we can trust him," he protested mildly. "Anyway we can check in all our non-valuable belongings later after the ceremony, but somehow I`m a bit nervous about it…"

"Why nervous? It`s only a entrance ceremony," she questioned, as she thought hesitantly, _"This school isn`t going to be a "school for exorcists" or something, is it?" _

"Yeah, I guess so…"

* * *

><p>During the entrance ceremony, where any students in the school are there, one of the announcer called out Yukio`s name….<p>

"FIRST-YEAR STUDENT REPRESENTATIVE…OKUMURA YUKIO," and Yukio replied with a well strict voice, "YES!" then he jumped out of his seat to proceed to come down to the stage as he took out a large piece of paper as he read it out loud to the students.

Rin was impressed of her brother—she never thought of him being a first year representative after getting the scholarship. But she wasn't the only one who`s impressed, everyone in the auditorium was amazed at him and his improvement of getting a scholarship to here in this huge school, even the girls were impressed as they started to fall for him. She doesn't have a brother complex, but she only fights protectively for her brother and her family when they are in danger, which means she can let herself be beaten up when there`s no reason to fight.

She remembered the time when they were only children; he was being bullied by a group of boys who mock him for becoming a doctor. She quickly came out there to protect him, quickly started to kick and punch the boys away from her and from her older brother. She gotten injured after the childish fight, but she didn't care about her wounds, she`s just glad she saved her brother from getting even hurt. While her brother was crying, she picked up a paper that has his dream of being a doctor on it, and she praised him for it, which made him happy. She came back to the present as she watched her brother ending his speech as she thought happily about him, _"This man of mine is my older brother. He`s no longer the weak-bodied boy he was, always crying, and getting himself bullied, also who couldn't even work up the courage to declare his own dream….he`s now a man who shows bravery and strength of his own. I couldn't even be more prouder; he`s going to be a doctor all right, and he`s got a bright and promising high-school life ahead of him…" _

Once the ceremony, she was out looking for her brother until she saw him, talking to a group of girls as she chuckled, "He`s really becoming popular for girls…" she proceed to walk to him before she accidently bumped into a student, so she apologized, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there…"

"No, it`s my fault—well, he-_llo…_say, you`re kind of cute," a male student flattered; he was almost as tall as Yukio, has black short hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. She admitted he was attractive but she didn't the look on his face, since he started to show lust in his eyes. "Ah-h, thank you for your compliment, but I have to go now."

But she was stopped when the student stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Oh come on, we can get to know each other some more, also we can sit down and have a cup of coff—"before he could asked her out on a sudden date, he was disturbed by her savior whom is her brother as he grabbed the student`s wrist, squeezing him to let go of her. "Do you mind not harassing my little sister? And let go of her if you could, please?" Yukio asked politely yet his tone was like venom that made the other male shuddered as he obeyed.

Once he let go of her, she started to run away from her brother to go out the door as far away from her brother as her brother called out her name, "Rin!" but she ignored him as she ran away to god-knows-where.

* * *

><p>Our heroine appeared sitting on a railing, thinking about her future that`s different from her brother`s. Sure she`s smart like him, and she wants to be a exorcist like her father, but she wondered what will fate take her during this journey. "Sorry to keep you waiting, milady!" the voice of the jester called out while he`s standing on top of a lamp, snapping her out of her thoughts as she turned to him with a smile of determination as she asked him. "So where do I start to become an exorcist?"<p>

"It`s nice to see your enthusiasm, but everything must be follow the proper procedure," he jumped off the lamp before continuing to explain. "For the moment, you will be attending cram school."

"Cram school?" she asked curiously.

"It`s an exorcist cram school, which you will begin as a page, learning the art of exorcism. Your lessons in the school do not begin the day after tomorrow, but your exorcist school starts today, which I`ll show you the way there. However I must give you a warning!" he pointed to her suddenly. "Your identity as the daughter of Satan is to be an absolutely secret. Now it would seem that you are to keep your tail which is showing out now," he gestured the tail from behind her back.

She quickly noticed it, instantly stuffed it inside her clothing, before turning back to the jester with flushed cheeks. "It is to be clear to keep your tail be nice and hidden already…but whilst your ears, teeth, and tail can be explained away…."

She touched her ears, as she felt the tip of her ear pointy, and then her fangs, feeling sharp and ready to bite. She refocused her attention to Mephisto as he continued to explain. "Now then, about your flames, it`s a different matter. It must be controlled; otherwise there will be serious trouble coming afterwards."

"I`ll do my best," she understood.

"Good, now then shall we go to your cram school?" she nodded, before he cheered. "Excellent! But however to the truth, I am still a little concerned, so from now on, I`ll be keeping personal watch over you in this first session."

"I understand," she said, before he smiled widely. "Perfect! Eins…Zwei…Drei!" he snapped with his finger, as he transformed himself into a small white dog in a puff when he counts down from three in German. He became a small, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it, the trinket being the symbol of an Exorcist. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Oh my lord, you look so cute! Can Exorcists transform?!" She looked in surprise, before silently squealing from the inside as she stared at his cute dog form.

"But of course, and no it`d just me," he shook his head, before his eyes show slight realization. "Ah yes, I almost to give this, the "key to the school"." He pulled out a key from his bow as he held it out in his mouth.

""Key"?" she repeated, grabbing the key from his mouth.

"This key will allow you to access the school of exorcism from any door at any time," he explained, before he pointed a random door from down below. "Try it out—just take that random door and open it with that key."

She jumped off the railing, along with the transformed exorcist, and landed in front of the door. She took out the key as she placed it in the keyhole and twisted her wrist to unlock it as she opened the door open. She wondered of his words were true, but the moment she revealed the inside, everything answered her question when she saw a huge yet beautiful hallway with colorful stained-glassed windows on the doors. "Whoa, it`s huge!"

"Huge it is, now First-years have class in Room 1106," Mephisto started to lead her to her classroom and she followed with the sounds of her footsteps echoing the hallway, until they reached their destination. "Here we are."

"I`m not really sure about this…." Rin nervously moaned.

"Don't worry, I`ll be by your side," she still feel hesitant about meeting the new as she opened the door slowly revealing a ruined room with a few students in there before her. She counted out the students, who were staring at her, yet she ignored; two girls, which includes her, and six boys are remained in the room. She walked away from the door to sit down to the nearest seat. "Why there are seven of us, and not more?"

"Well, we`re always short on numbers, you see. This is actually a relatively large class," Mephisto explained, and up till now, teacher approached the classroom. "All right, quiet down!"

"Ah, it looks like the teacher has arrived," she rolled her eyes to see who`s her teacher, and she saw Yukio. _"Yukio, what is he doing here! I thought he was supposed to be studying for classes the day after tomorrow! And what`s with the outfit he`s wearing?"_

She gestured his uniform that has similar colors as his original uniform yet he wore a coat with the same exorcist trinket pinned to the collar of his coat, and tied to his side are some multiple bottles of different kinds of liquids, also a suitcase in his hands. "Take your seats, everyone. The lesson is about to start," she watched him in shock walked in front of the desk as he introduced himself to the class. "It`s a pleasure to meet you all, I`ll be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio."

He doesn't seem to noticed her like he doesn't want to, which made her confused yet she forcedly pushed away that thought to focus on her brother, as she held the thought of asking him what`s really going on later. "Now as you can see, I am the same age as you all, and this will be my first year lecturing. However, unlike you, I have studied the art of exorcism for two years. As such, in content of exorcism studies, I would prefer for you all to call me "Sensei". Now then, how many of you have never sustained a Mashou? Please raise your hands."

And then three hands rose up.

"Three of you…?" he counted. "Well then, I guess we can start our first lesson by covering the Mashou rite."

"Mashou…? I think I heard of that before from a book?" she whispered to Mephisto. "Is it wounds?"

"Not just any wounds, it refer to wounds or illness that inflicted by a demon," Mephisto informed. "Once a person gets sustained by a Mashou, they are able to see demons for the rest of their lie, as such; it is a rite that all prospective exorcists must go through."

"But I see demon with my very eyes, without having Mashou," she pointed to her blue eyes.

"For you, there is no need, after all you`re a demon yourself," he pointed out, before he gestured her older brother. "Okumura-sensei over there meanwhile is the youngest person ever to obtain the exorcist qualification. He is a genius anti-demon pharmacologist."

_"I never knew," _she thought a little sadly when her own blood kept this a secret from her, but she pushed that away forcedly when the lesson started. "Now, this classroom we`re using is actually not in general use, it`s currently a home for a type of demon known, called "Goblins". They are also demon that possesses small animals like mice and moles."

A student raised her hand in slight panic in her tone, "Huh?! Is-is that really okay, are we actually safe?"

"Do not be worry, Goblins tends to avoid bright areas populated with humans. They are a low-level type of demon, only possessing enough magic to cause minor mischief, and so they are relatively easy to handle," he placed the suitcase in his hand onto the desk, as he opened it to took out a carton of milk and a small tube of red liquid. "However of they catch the scent of rotten animal blood, they can become agitated and ferocious."

He demonstrated the tube of animal blood up in the air for the students to see, and then pointed out the milk carton. "Today, I`m going to use a mixture diluted with milk, which goblins are fond of. I will weaken the blood in ten parts milk, and use a single drop of the resulting liquid to draw out a few goblins, and have them aid us in our rite. This is a good opportunity for you all to learn a little demon ecology as well. Now while I do this, could you all wait and write down your observations towards this experiment, whilst I set this up?"

So then everyone did what they were told as they pulled out their notebooks and some writing utensils as they wrote down their observation. Rin did the same thing as she wrote down her reflection towards the experiment. She had to admit this lesson was starting to be interesting, but somehow she felt a little betrayed by her brother when he kept his secret of being in True Cross Academy as a young exorcist. She`s proud of him, yet a little sad about it.

As she wrote down, she accidently dropped her eraser on the ground, so she leaned down to get it, but just when she was about to grab it, she noticed something moving in the faint darkness from under the desks. She squirted her eyes to see a little better in the dark, to see what`s moving, until she saw sudden opened glowing green eyes right in front of her.

She was startled at first, but recovered quickly as the darkness fades away to show a small, round green body with reddish-brown short, stubby hind legs and thick forelegs/arms. It was a goblin her brother mentioned about, it must have smelled the milk and the animal blood that were supposed to lure its race.

She grabbed her eraser while she stared at it, and it stared back with eyes curious like hers. She admitted it`s cute for some reason as she give it a smile of her own. "Hello there, what you doing here?"

It didn't respond until it gave her a coo. She silently giggled at its adorable coo, before she offers. "Would you like to sit with me?" And it nodded slowly, before she leaned back to give space for the demon to gently jump from the ground to her lap, which Mephisto disapproved.

"Rin-kun, you know it`s not a good idea to have a demon in public, it`ll cause panic," he whispered, scolding her. And Rin pouted in return, "I know that, but look at him he`s not doing any harm now."

She gestured the goblin, smiling at the adorable goblin as she wrapped her arms around it. "You`re adorable, you know it," she complimented it, making it blush lightly.

"I don't get you…" Mephisto sighed in defeat, and she struck her tongue at him, but both of them were instantly startled, including those when one of the students screamed out of nowhere. "Sensei, that girl has a hobgoblin in her arms!"

The student pointed her finger directly to Rin and the goblin, which alerted everyone.

Mephisto looked at her with a face that say "I told you so", but she only scowled lightly at him in response. She then heard a click, which got her attention to her older brother whom is holding a gun with his right hand, loaded with bullets, and ready to shoot, as for the other holding the tube of blood. "Yukio…."

"Rin…let go of that goblin this instant," Yukio commanded strictly. "Otherwise it`ll hurt you."

The goblin started to tremble, as it vibrates against her arms. Noticing the little demon`s fear of her brother, she protested him, "No, I`m not going to let go of him so you can shoot him, I don't care if he`s a demon. He hasn't done any wrong!"

"Rin, what are the words coming out of your mouth? Demons are danger to the human race, and you know that," he slowly unclicked the safety trigger. "Now then, would you step aside? I don't want to hurt you!"

"No I won`t do it!" And then another scream echoed the room, cutting Yukio off guard as the tube of animal blood slipped out of his hand to break into shard while the blood spread on the floor, giving off a horrible stench of rotten flesh.

Rin plucked her nose to avoid the stench. "Argh, how long did you have it—wait?" she realized that was the tube of animal blood, and if she remembered correctly, hobgoblins can go berserk just by smelling it.

She looked down at the goblins in her arms, as she saw its face looking wild and prepared to attack somebody. It suddenly jumped off her arms to hop its way to Yukio as it tries to attack him. However it failed to that, when Yukio pulled the trigger as he shot it in the head, killing it instantly.

Until then, more hobgoblins came down from the ceiling, and started to attack the student once they landed on the desks. Yukio started to shoot at the goblins, as he ordered, "Everybody, get out of the classroom!"

Without a word, the students quickly jumped out of their seat to scattered to the exit, along with Rin. Yukio followed them, shooting his last target for now. He quickly closed the door from behind to avoid the goblins from getting out. "They may be weal but in large numbers and in a frightful rage, it`s dangerous. I must apologize for this is my fault, besides I`m still new at this. So I must ask you to please remain here while I eliminate the demons, that include you too, Rin-kun."

Before he went inside, Rin snuck in with him to fight along, since this is part of her mistake too. Yukio protested when he found her with him, "Rin, what are you doing here!?"

"I`m going to fight with you, Yukio—beside it`s also my fault, you know!" Rin grabbed her wrapped katana from her back to unclothe it to reveal its sheathed form.

"No Rin, as your older brother, I must protect you, now go!" Yukio shot the goblin that was attacking from the back.

"I refuse! And besides I wanted to talk to you!" she yelled.

"I have nothing more to say to you about this," he shot another goblin.

"What?!" she swings her katana to hit the attacking goblin away from her.

"At any rate, I rather am busy right now, so it`ll have to wait!"

She glared at him annoyingly, tired of him avoiding having a reasonable conversation with her. "That`s bull, just forget all that and please listen to me!"

"I said I rather am busy, Rin! So why don't you shut up and leave me here to take care of this situation?!" he avoided eye contact as he focused on shooting his little targets.

She gritted her teeth in frustration as her annoyance became anger. "Would you please listen to me—?!" she started out in blue flames that reacted to her anger, surprising her brother, since this is the first time he saw her flames. "I don`t care what you said before, I`m not leaving here until you talk to me face to face!"

She breathed as she successfully got his attention towards her. "At any rate, I haven't talked to you properly ever since father died. If you knew everything all long… then how did you feel?! What did you think about me, since the day father died?!"

He looked at her with deadpanned eyes as he answered, "….About you? Well, isn`t that obvious?" he spoke in a sarcastic tone, before shooting a goblin. "You are considered a demon, little sister, and also considered as a danger to humanity."

"You…!" she batted away the goblins again with her katana.

"You`re an utter fool, little sister….why did you come up with this ridiculous idea of becoming an exorcist?!" and then a group of giant goblins that`s ten times the sizes than the smaller, with weapons in their hands, but the siblings ignored them as they continued their heated conversation.

"Because—"she tried to answered, but only to be interrupted by her brother, "Because what? Revenge…? Some twisted sense of atonement towards father?"

"You`re wrong!" she exclaimed, offended by his statement of her hurting her father, but he ignored her, "If so….if you really truly have the nerve to feel that way…" he then pointed his gun to his targets as he shot three of them in a blink. "…then you should give yourself up to order headquarters…or just die, please."

She widened her eyes in shock, never had the thought of her brother telling her to die. She felt sad yet angry at him for accusing her for being the reason of their father`s death. She started to swing her sword to knock away the approaching goblins angrily as she glared at her accuser. "What, how could you think that I`m the one who cause his death?!"

"Do you deny it?" Yukio shot the nearest goblin with his gun again. "Father spent all these long years protecting you…! Father was the only man in the world thought to be able to sustain possession by Satan himself…and so naturally, Satan was constantly after his body! For fifteen years, he fought that off with all of his pure force of willpower! He was the ultimate exorcist...!" he shot the last of the goblins before turning back to her. "Father…would never have allowed Satan to invade his body like that. Not without some fatal blow to his mind."

She remembered her words from before when their father was still alive, _"You`re just getting rid of me!" _those words she spoken, must have cut him off guard.

"…You said something, didn't you?"

"I…I…." she stammered guiltily.

Yukio held his gun as he reloads it with a new pack of guns. "If Father could ever be said to have had a weakness, then that weakness would be you, little sister," he then pointed his gun towards her, pointing straight to her heart to strike. "You are the one who killed father…"

Rin looked at her brother with enlarged eyes of shock, while angry tears were starting to rise up her eyes. How dare he accuse her for killing father! And how dare he points his guns to her like she`s the enemy!

"…I…I`m not like you, and I don't deny it…so you can say whatever you want to say about me…!" She replied in fury, while tears staring flow down her cheeks and her hand tightly gripped on her katana. "…but let me say one thing…"

She lifted her katana as she held the handle to pull out the blade. "Don't you dare or ever point your gun towards your own flesh and blood! WE`RE FAMILY, GODDAMN IT!"As she pulled the entire blade out of the sheath, her entire body lit up blue flames as well as her demonic form taken over her. "Listen here and listen well, Yukio! I didn't killed father during that incident! I understand how you feel about him, and how you won`t forgive me…but is there any reason why you point that weapon of yours at me, well?!"

Her brother didn't say anything, allowing her to continue as she started to run towards him with the sword with her. "IF YOU WANT TO SHOOT ME TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER THEN PULL THAT TRIGGER AND SHOOT ME!" but he didn't, as he allowed her to run passed him to slice the huge goblin she saw before, that was trying to attack him from the behind.

She surprised her brother, and also Mephisto who were hiding behind the desk Rin took as they watched the hobgoblin vanish into dust.

Rin stood up to her feet as she sheathed the katana while her demonic form disappears, before she glanced at her brother. "I don't care what you think of me as, but I don't have the heart to fight against my own flesh and blood," she walked up to him to wrap her arms around his body, embracing him as she nuzzled against her brother affectionately, while tears starting to fall. "I loved him; I loved Father with all my heart. And it pains me when I saw him died right in front of me. You`re the only one who was born in the same blood as I am, Yukio, and I really do love you as well."

Yukio lowered his weapon to wrap one arm around his sister`s shoulder, holding her closer to him. "I`m sorry, little sister…I was being a complete idiot to think that my own blood would kill our own father…..so Rin…what were Father`s last moments like…?"

She answered sadly. "…he was acting like a true father would do, protecting his children by sacrificing himself to death…..I wanted to be a exorcist, not because of revenge, or anything like that…I just want to become strong, and I don't ever want anyone to have to die because of me again!" she started to cry a little harder as she felt her brother held her tighter to give her comfort. "In that case, I too became an exorcist simply because I wanted to become stronger."

"…..well then, I`m proud of you, elder brother," she beamed at him with one of her famous smiles, which made him smile back. "Thank you, little sister."

"Sensei~, are you alright~~!?" a student from outside spoken out, disturbing the touching reunion.

"Yes, I`m fine but I wouldn't say that for the classroom," he gestured the ruined classroom that he and his little sister have made, but it`s mostly Rin, since she accidently caused the most damage, including the huge flame that was burning the goblin from before.

"Oops, I might need to control my flames more carefully in future," she gestured the ruined classroom.

"Don't worry, you`re still new at this," he patted her back, before he spoken out in a strict voice. "Little sister, if you truly want to become an exorcist…then the words I just said before, will always haunt you."

She glanced at him, as she remembered his words clearly, _"Just die please". _

"I won`t be the last one to tell you that, or indeed to think it. I think you need to be prepared to face that fact," he pulled out of their hug to smile her once more as he ruffled her hair, before he went out the door where the students are. "I apologize for the trouble, everyone. Let`s continue this lesson in a different classroom, you too Okumura-kun!"

"Coming, sensei…!" She nodded as she followed him out the door with a thought of determination, _"Bring it on, I can take it. I can take the hatred of people."_

* * *

><p>At night time the time when the school is over temporary, a certain someone was speaking through his phone in his office….<p>

_"…so, what did you think?"_ a familiar voice spoke out through a cell phone.

"Well, you were a little stiff…but for your first lesson, I think you did an excellent job!" Mephisto cheered as he sipped his herbal tea, while he reads the newspaper.

"…I didn't mean me…"

"Hmm…oh you were referring to your little sister…well then, that power of hers was effective against the demons. It will be useful, however it`s still unstable, and she currently wielding it out of pure emotion….yet she has good instincts," he complimented, and yes, it`s Yukio on the phone. "Once he learns to control it properly, he will be unique…and a most powerful weapon for the True Cross Order."

_"Then…" _

"However he still needs to be watched. We don't want the higher-ups in the order finding us out before he becomes useful," Mephisto plucked a rice cake from a plate of some, with a wooden fork. "Though of course, it`s only a matter of time…."

_"….I`m aware,"_ Yukio`s tone has anxiety in it, while he remembered the past when he first started to agree to be a exorcist after his father helped him see clearly of his destiny. He promised himself that he would protect his little sister no matter how much his life cost. And he`s willing to do that at this moment. "….From now on….I will protect my little sister at my father`s stead," then he pressed the end button, ending the call with Mephisto.

Mephisto placed his phone on his desk. "Oh dear me, what sister complex he has," before he placed the plucked rice cake into his mouth as he chewed on it, tasting its delicious Japanese flavor that savored in his mouth before swallowing it. "You`ve got too much tension in those shoulders, Okumura-kun, you should try to enjoy life a little. And it`s not just the order we have to contend with…" he started to grin sinisterly with his eyes full of knowing of what will happen next. "It`s also Satan we have to contend, while he plans his next move."

* * *

><p>In an abandoned dorm, where Rin will be living with a certain person, she was trying to find her room….<p>

"602…room 602…this is it, right?" she opened the door after checking the room number again to see if it`s right. She looked around the room, thinking nobody is here yet she was wrong. When she turned on the light, the light revealed her brother sitting on a seat at right side of the room with all of his stuff with him. She never was informed she`ll be sharing the same room as him, "Yukio?"

"Hey, surprised to see me?" he smiled at her.

"No, not really," she shook her head. "But what are you doing here?"

"Ordinarily, first-years stayed in four-student rooms, but I asked the chairman to let us have this one to ourselves," he informed.

"Oh that makes sense, and while you`re here with me, you`ll be keeping an eye on me, aren't you?" she deadpanned.

"Just expected from my little sister, always knowing what`s what. And besides you`re dangerous, and someone needs to look after you. And since, I`m here with you, I can help you with your studies"

"Hmm…I guess that`s fair enough, besides I`m still new to this kind of study," she placed her bags on the other side of the room.

"That`s the spirit, now then perhaps you should start on the assignment I gave you today!" Yukio reminded. She smiled in response, "Don't worry, I remembered."

This path she chosen has allowed her to get through the first step, and now what`s her second step?


	3. Chapter 2: The Withering Flower

**Chapter 2**

_"Hate the Sin, but Love the Sinner,"_

_~Mahatma Gandhi_

After a few days or weeks passed by, Rin and her brother were in their new home (which is a dorm), and where the intelligent girl is finishing her studies…

"Hmm…..almost got it, and…done!" She just finished her assignments from Yukio`s exorcism class as she placed down her pencil before clasped her fingers together to stretch out her arms..

"What`s done, your assignment?" Yukio asked, coming out of the door.

"Yeah, I just finished it, and I also finished a few of books you gave me" she smiled before she noticed a decorated box in his hands. It was wrapped in a pure white wrapping with a reddish-purple ribbon tied around the box into a bow. "By the way, what`s with the gift? Is it from a girl?" she joked teasingly.

"No! Little sister!" he protested flushing in slight embarrassment, making her chuckle. He cleared his throat as he pushed away the blush on his cheeks. "Anyway, this is actually for you, little sis."

"For me, by whom?" she took the gift from Yukio as she search for a card, trying to find out who gave it to her. She found it before she read it,

I hope you`ll enjoy your girl, little doll

From Mephisto Pheles

She looked at the gift the chairman gave her. "It was from Mephisto, the chairman himself."

"The chairman…? Huh, so what`s in the gift?" Yukio questioned, curious of what`s in it.

"It`s probably a prank or something," she tore away the ribbon as she ripped off the wrapping to reveal what`s inside of it—and it revealed a beautiful clothing. "A kimono…? Why did he give me a kimono?"

"I don't really know, but it`s beautiful I have to admit," Yukio commented.

She removed the kimono gently out of the box to examine it: its color is sky blue, goes very well with the pattern of various irises, a herd of robins flying around the irises, and the water was the kimono itself. Then she took out a pure white obi with lilies imprinted, along with a white obijime, a turquoise blue obiage, and a geta.

"You`re right, it is beautiful," She self-confessed. "Maybe I should I try it out...?"

"You should, I do really want to see you in a kimono that pretty," Rin smiled a little bashfully, before quickly running out the room with the gift in her hands, to the nearest bathroom to change.

_ A few minutes later….._

Rin finished dressing out into her new kimono as she step out of the bathroom and walked back to her room to show her outfit to Yukio. "So what do you think?" she gestured her kimono.

"Mm-hmm, just as I thought, you look beautiful in it," Yukio compliment, making his little sister smile.

"Thank you for your comment, Yukio nii-san," she grinned at her brother.

"You`re welcome, little sister," he went up to her to ruffle her wild hair, before he went to his hangers to grabbed his exorcist outfit. "I wished I could stay more, but I have some business to do."

"You`re going out somewhere?" she asked.

He nodded, as he puts on his black coat. "A request came in, so I`m going out to handle it, and I have to take care of a little shopping while I`m at it…I don't think it`ll take long…"

"A request…? Ah, you mean exorcising a demon?!" he nodded again.

Her eyes lit up with sparkles, as she begged, "Take me with you, I want to go too!"

"What, there`s no way I`m going to take you with me!" he protested. "Besides as I recalled, you`re still a page and you have no authorization for training on the field…"

"Yukio nii-san, I have been in and "out the field" already, and I never said I`m going to involve on your mission, I only wanted to observe how you work in your missions," she deadpanned.

"Hmmm…I suppose you have a point," he thought, before agreeing. "Very well, I`ll let you observe, but you will do exactly as I say, and no taking action on your own."

She grinned, "Now that`s what I want to hear, I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. But aren't you going to change your kimono before you go?" he gesticulated her new kimono, and she shook her head. "No, but don't worry, I`ll be careful taking care of it," she assured her brother.

He shrugged it off, walking out their room. "Okay if you say, now shall we go?"

"Yes, let`s go!" she quickly grabbed her wrapped katana then she followed him to the entrance. "This is the supplier`s key, one of the keys that only qualified exorcists like me, are allowed to possess," he demonstrated the key in his hands. "You have some of the keys of your own, yes?"

She nodded. "Then you should take care of the keys you obtain, they are really rare to possess."

"Okay," he placed the supplier key into the entrance`s keyhole as he twisted his wrist to unlock the door. "Well then, here we go."

Once he unlocked the door, he opened it to reveal a bricked bridge with a house at the end. Rin awed at the height of the bridge. "Whoa…! It`s so high!"

"The key is like a portal that leads us to all of the location of the academy, this academy is an important base for us exorcist for True Cross Order. Thanks to the chairman, Mephisto Pheles, his powers protects against the more powerful demons by a combination of protective charms, barriers, Labyrinths, and etc. These keys allow us to enter or travel around the academy without running into traps."

"Wow, I never thought that jester would be so powerful," she commented.

"Indeed, and it looks like we`re here," they arrived in front of a house, or a shop. Yukio turned to his little sister, "I`ll be heading in to buy a few things, so wait here for a minute, okay?"

"Can`t I go in too?" she asked, but her brother refused, "This shop is only open to exorcists and above, but I won`t be long. And while I`m gone, don't wander around or touch anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, I`m not some kid who`s stupid enough to do something like that," she grumbled as she watched her brother entered the shop. "Tch…stupid nii-san, always treating me like a kid—I`m fifteen, and he`s the same age as me, I`m not a child anymore!"

She continued to complain about her brother`s actions towards, treating her like a little girl she once was. But she stopped when she noticed a black gate that was standing on the other side of the shop, her curiosity made her feet move as she walked up the stone stairs to the gate to see what`s behind it. When she reached the gate, she saw a beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers she never seen before, the trees were still young yet strong and healthy, and all kinds of green growing. She admired the garden, "Wow, what a beautiful place!" she looks around the garden, enjoying the sight of the healthy green before she saw a girl planting a new bunch of pansies onto the fertilized rich soil.

She was pretty and looks so gentle when she planted her flowers. She has straight, shoulder length platinum-blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She also wore a pink kimono with butterfly-pattern imprint on it, a blackish-red obi with a red obijime tied around her obi, and a checkered-pattern obiage. She wanted to meet her, but from the moment she touched the gate, a spark suddenly shocked her painfully, causing the gate to react by her touch. And then suddenly one of the gate`s door fell down onto the stoned path.

The sound of the gate falling down caught the attention of the blond girl as she turned her attention to Rin. Rin stammered, trying to apologize. "Oh I didn't mean to…the gate just—"

"D-demon," the girl trembled, confusing Rin when she suddenly found out she was a demon, but the secret must be unsaid, so Rin tried to make an excuse. "I-I`m not a demon..!"

"But the gate of warding…! It only reacts to demons..!" she started to scoot a little far from Rin. "P-please don't hurt me…don't come in here!"

She should have thought that the gate was a repellant to demons, and because of her, she accidently broke the gate. She slowly came inside the gateway to try to assure her. "Don't worry, really I`m not a demon, and I promise I`m not going to hurt you."

"No, stay back~~!" she didn't believed her as she crawled quickly as possible. "Somebody….! Help me—"she then accidently slipped on the grass as she face-planted her face onto the grass.

Rin quickly walked over to see if she`s okay, but when she approached her, she noticed large veins was coursing through her legs. "….hey….what`s wrong with your legs…?"

* * *

><p>With Yukio, as he enters the shop….<p>

The shop was full of different exotic herbs, potions, skulls and bones, drugs, and etc. There are loads of items that an exorcist can use for missions or a cure for the sick, and there isn`t another shop like this that has all kinds of items than this place.

"Good day to you, madam," he greeted the owner of the shop.

"Welcome, and it`s a good day to you too, young Okumura-sensei," the female owner welcomed, smoking on a smoking pipe. "What can I get you?"

"I`ll take two each of valerians, hypericum, fern, horehound, as well as a liter of C-concentrated holy water, 300 grams of powered iron, and six dozen of my usual holy-silver bullet-jackets, please?" he asked.

"My, buying in bulk again, I see..!" she tapped the ashes from her pipe.

"Sorry, I used up rather a lot yesterday, you see," he scratched his head bashfully, before clearing his throat to ask the owner, "By the way, how`s your daughter doing?"

"…we had a fight before, and she`s not talking to me," she recalled her daughter, Shiemi was with Rin.

"And her legs?" he pushed more.

The mother pulled a slightly worried face, "Her legs are getting worse than before, we went to the doctor to see what`s wrong, but the doctor said that her bones, muscles, nerves, and everything seems to be in perfect order. I was about to lose hope, so I turned to you exorcists for you guys are my only hope to save my daughter."

"Don't worry madam, that`s the reason why I`m here," he assured her. "So can you explain or think of anything, like an explanation as to how she might have come in contact with demons?"

She took a breath of smoked tobacco, before explaining. "…it started when her grandmother died…"

* * *

><p>With Rin on the other hand, is helping the owner`s daughter unexpectedly…<p>

"I`m not very sure why but….why am I helping you?!" she lightly protested to Shiemi, holding the fallen gate piece while she let the girl put foul-smelling manure on the plowed ground. "Well, with the gate in the way, I can`t put the diluted cow manure…sorry about the smell."

"It`s okay and that really reeks, it`s making my eyes water," her face soured as she placed the broken gate on the metal fence.

"I guess so, but thank you by the way! With my legs like this, I was having a fair amount of trouble…so it`s nice to have a little help," she brushed away her sweats from her forehead, as she smiled at Rin, while Rin pouted in return, in slight anger. "I`m glad I`m helped, but that doesn't mean I let you slide! First you called me a demon, then the next thing I know, you made me do your work for you…!"

Shiemi flushed blushingly in shame, as she apologized. "I-I`m sorry, I was taken aback, and then….."

Rin sighed with a smile, "It`s alright, besides I`m the one who broke the gate after all…" they both looked at each other before they started to giggle aloud. One of the giggling girls stopped, as she wiped her dirtied right hand against her apron then held her less cleaned hand out in front the other`s face with a smile on her face. "So friends…? I mean I didn't know that you were a nice person, really…"

Rin stopped gigging to look at her in surprise. She never has a friend before, not since she was a child. And back in middle school, no one fears her fortunately, but she never bothered to befriend with anyone when she didn't have the confident to make one. Shiemi will be the first friend she ever have and yet Rin knew this will be difficult when she`ll be lying to her to keep her secret of being an actually demon, however just this once she wants someone to befriend her. So she held her hand out as she shook Shiemi`s hand with a smile in return. "Yeah, we`re friends…"

"Really…? That`s great!" she cheered., before she introduced herself. "My name is Moriyama Shiemi! What`s yours?"

"Okumura Rin, nice to meet you, Shiemi-kun…"Rin blushed in happiness, thanking God for giving her a friend to spend time with. She observed the gorgeous garden as she sat down on her knees. "This garden is very lovely; did you plant these flowers all by yourself?"

"Thanks, but no, I didn't plant all these plants by myself. My granny did it with me, before she died this winter, after an accident," she stared sadly at the memory of her granny.

"Oh I`m sorry," Rin apologized.

"It`s okay, besides I love this garden as much I love my grandmother, she taught all sorts of things right here in this garden…and now that she`s gone, I`m sure….I`m sure, she`s gone on to the Amahara Garden ahead of me…I hope so…" Rin looked in confusion of what this garden is, until Shiemi exclaimed in realization. "You don't know what the garden is, don't you?"

"Nope I never heard of it…" she shook her head.

"Erm…..the "Amahara Garden"…is a place where God gathered all the plants in the world altogether. It`s hidden somewhere in this world, and if you go there, you can see all the different plants this world has to offer..!" Shiemi excitedly explained.

"Wow…! The garden must be really beautiful, you should there!"

"Ah-ha-ha…! I can`t do that…besides we don't really know if it`s true," she started to rubbed her legs. "After all even if it`s real, I can`t go with my legs like this…but if my legs are healed, then I would go there where I could see all the plants and flowers and trees of the world…I would love to go there…"

Rin smiled at her, before she heard someone called her name. "Rin!" a familiar voice called for her, so she look up above Shiemi to see her brother walking down the stairs with Shiemi`s mother behind him. She waved at him, "Hey Yukio nii-san!"

"Yuki-chan..!" Shiemi blushed at the sight of her brother.

"Oh dear, what on earth have you got yourself into now?" he sighed in annoyance, and she responded as she bashfully scratched her head in slight shame. "Sorry, I gotten attracted to this beautiful garden and then I met her," she pointed her hand towards Shiemi, before she realized what Shiemi just cried. ""Yuki-chan…?" You know each other?"

Her older brother nodded, "Yep, she lives this shop that I visit all the time, after all. Hello there, Shiemi-san!"

"H-hello..!" she nervously greeted

"This is my younger twin sister," he gestured Rin who was waving happily at her.

"Huh…!" Shiemi exclaimed in surprised. "I didn't know you were twins…!"

"We may not look like twins, but twins are twins when they`re born in the same day," Yukio chuckled, making her blush.

Rin noticed her blush, giving her a knowing that Shiemi, her new friend has a crush on her brother. She wondered how she and he are going to be together. And she wondered how she`s going to be with a person she`ll fall in love. She shrugged the thought out as she turned back to reality. "Nii-san is my teacher, though he`s the same age as me, and I`m still a page in training to become an exorcist, I`m only here, because I asked him if I can observe him doing his work here."

"Observe?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Shiemi…" her mother called. "Let the nice man take a look at your legs."

"Mother…!? But mother, I haven't had anything to do with any demons…!" she opposed.

"Could I take a look?" he asked. "I promise if I don't anything, then there won`t be a problem, okay?"

Shiemi hesitated before she agreed. "All right…"

"Thank you very much," she lifted up the kimono to show her leg to Yukio, while he examined it—the large veins under her fair skin, was revealed more visibly. Yukio took a closer look at the veins, trying to find out what it is or what`s possessing her, until he lit up his eyes in realization. "…"Roots"…this is a Mashou, the work of a demon, no doubt about it."

His statement shocked her, having the thought of a demon causing this to her legs. "It can`t, is it possible…!"

"Then Shiemi is…!"

"No, fortunately she`s not possessed. This kind of demon isn`t powerful enough to possess her, but it must have possessed one of the plants in the garden…a Dokkaler, a green man, or perhaps an Ent are all relatively weak demons, however this kind seem to have access to reach through grounds, and then parasitically leeching from her heart. The demon itself is somewhere around this garden," Yukio explained, before turning to Shiemi. "Shiemi-san, demons have only find a way to invade Human`s hearts by talking to them, you must have spoken to this demon that invaded your heart. However if you have any idea when it might have been, please tell me."

"I-I haven't spoken to any demon," Rin couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth, but she felt something that she`s hiding by the tone of her nervous voice, until her thoughts were cut short when the mother started to yell with anxiety. "Shiemi, you are to leave this garden at once! I don't care how precious this garden is to you, and your grandmother. It`s not worth sacrificing your own life or your health to stay here!"

Her mother`s face expressed worry and concern, but her daughter disobeyed. "I`m not leaving this garden, because this garden is Granny`s greatest treasure…! I hate you, mother!" just by saying that, her vision faded away and her mind shut down as she fell down onto the ground. "Shiemi-san…!"

* * *

><p>At sunset when Shiemi is still unconscious as she sleeps on a bed in a storehouse, and one of the twins is speaking with her mother…..<p>

"The effects may be obvious…but she`s actually having a large amount of energy drained from her legs, if it`s continued like this, and the demon is not exorcized soon or later, then she`ll die…" Yukio explained to her mother by the door of the room.

Her mother sighed in worry when she listened to his words. "I still don't know what`s wrong with her, sleeping in this place…"

Yukio looked at her confusingly. "May I ask why?" she took a breath of the smoked tobacco, before clarifying. "This storehouse is my mother used to live. But ever since she died, Shiemi was shutting herself away in here and spends most of her time tending the garden. And it`s since then that her legs started to worsening as well as her grandmother`s when she was still alive…." She took the door as she closed the entrance of her storehouse, leaving Shiemi to sleep peacefully. She stepped down the stairs with a sad look on her face. "Why is this happening…? I tried to have my daughter move on and enjoy her own life, instead of my mother`s. But whenever I brought up the subject, she protest….I`m a failure as a mother…." She walked away with Yukio behind her, leaving Rin behind as she stands near the storehouse.

As the two walked towards the shop, the mother continued to talk about the past. "Ever since she was young, her body didn't have the strength to go to school, and since I was too busy with the shop to look after, her grandmother always looked after her in my place, before she died. I suppose this is what God punishes me for spending too much time on the shop and not enough on her…strike one for karma…"

"I`m sorry."

* * *

><p>With Shiemi unconscious on her bed, she dreams about her past with her grandmother….<p>

She remembered the sweet memories with her grandmother from a child to a grown adult; growing and planting new plants to their garden, have the newfound dream of going to Amahara Garden, which her grandma explained what the garden is, the announcement of her going to find the sacred garden when she gotten older, however the sweet memory was hinted with a terrible memory of her dead grandmother crushing by the fallen vine rack. After the funeral of her dead grandmother, she was lost without her and confused yet worried about the rate of the garden, until someone helped her as she remembered the promise she and the spirit who helped her.

After the dream lasted, Shiemi woke up with sweats on her forehead as she sat up with her back straight before seeing Rin at the door. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good," she panted with a weak smile, but Rin did not return the smile as she looked at her in a strict face. "Your mother is worried about you, you know…"

Shiemi glared at her weakly. "W-why…do you have to be like that…? She was being horrible!"

"She was trying to protect you, damn it! And then you just pushed her away just when she was trying to protect you!" she yelled at her.

"Don't you understand, I`ve decided I was going to protect this garden, to protect my grandmother`s garden…!" She argued.

"So you choose death instead of your life! That`s so stupid!" she successfully shut her up, as she continued to shout at her. "What is it?! What`s holding you down like this?!"

"It`s because I just want to repay my sin…" She pushed away the blanket off of her, slipped down onto the ground as she crawled from her bed to the entrance where Rin was standing by. "I wanted to repay my sin by tending her garden, my grandmother`s…" she continued to crawl down to her grandmother`s garden. "It`s my fault that she died…if I just hadn't stayed out late to search for the Amahara Garden…if I just stayed home, and helped granny with the grapes….she wouldn't have died! That`s why I`ve got to protect her garden!"

Her words touched Rin`s heart, for they reminded her of her when she was accused for being the cause of her father`s death, and she felt like it was. _"So she was blaming herself for her sin after all…" _

She felt tears rising up as she stepped down to Shiemi as she grabbed hold of the collar of her kimono, before she knocked some sense to her. "In that case…at least make sure you don't worry your mother like this! She`s the one who gave birth to you, and if you can`t do that, then give it up! And besides…what is it you really want to go…? You wanted to find the sacred garden, don't you?! If so, then would your grandmother tell you not to go…?" the tears from her eyes fell down her cheeks but she ignored them as she stared directly at Shiemi.

Shiemi looked at her, with her own tears rising up as she remembered her grandmother said that she can go when she grew up to a young adult happily from her childhood. She shook her head, "N-No…she wouldn't…" Shiemi started to cry as she lean her head against Rin`s chest. "W-a-a-a-h-h-h-h…! I`m so native, because of my stubbornness, my legs won`t move anymore….!"

Rin smoothed her back like a mother would do to her child when she/he cries. "Shiemi, I glad you understand, and I promise to you, that I will tear these damn roots to shred for you!"

"I`m sorry to interrupt your emotional moment, but I can get rid of the demon like in no time," Yukio tipped his glasses to the right positon. Rin looked at him almost pleadingly, as she holds the crying girl in her arms. "Yukio, please do the best you can…I don't know how long I`m going to stand seeing the sadness any longer."

"Don't worry little sister, I`ll do everything in my strength to undo this mess, and I promise to have her move again," Yukio smiled gently at his sister. "All I need for her to settle her heart."

**_"Unforgivable, you broke our promise…."_** An unknown voice spoke out, as the roots from Shiemi`s legs grew larger quickly as it manifest itself as it cowardly uses her as a shield. It looked a huge pansy but this one has eyes, and has demon-like hands that could eat the flesh of a human.

"It was a Dekalp, a low-class demon that possesses tree and grass, it`s got her!" Yukio pulled his gun.

"Shiemi-kun..!" Rin exclaimed.

**_"We will be together, together forever in this garden!" _**the demon laughed psychotically.

Rin gritted her teeth, "Damn it, the demon`s using her as a shield!"

"I know, which is why I need your help taking it out," Rin smiled determinately as she unwrap the cloth of her katana as she pulled the blade of the sheath, which her demonic form appeared along. "Don't need to say it twice, nii-san…" she stand into her fighting position.

Yukio chuckled as he looked directly to the demon. "I`m glad to hear that, now keep the demon occupied!"

"Okay!" she ran towards it with the blade in her hand.

**_"Huh…?! You think you can stop me?! Ha, think again!" _**the demon exclaimed, before attacking her with man-eating plants. Rin dodged it quickly before she started to block the next attacks with her sword. **_"As long as I have this girl as my shield, you`re unable to attack me..!"_**

She looked over to Yukio, waiting for instructions to help defeat this pest. "What should we do, sensei?!"

Yukio held his gun in his hand as he loaded it with a red bullet. "There`s no choice, but to shoot them both." He pointed his gun directly to the demon and Shiemi.

"Huh..? Yukio, are you crazy?!" Rin yelled over him, but when he responded to her with a look of knowing what`s he doing, she stand down for now as she watched her brother do what`s he`s doing. She whispered. "I hope you know what you`re doing…"

**_"A-ha-ha-ha-ha, you`re bluffing…! You can`t hurt this girl, she`s your client_**," the demon mocked but Yukio remained serious as he is now. "Oh you think so? I supposed you`re right, but then again it`s looks like I have no choice…"

The demon became enraged. **_"Filthy Exorcists..! You couldn't possibly shoot_**—" the demon was cut off when Yukio pulled the trigger as he shot the red bullet to Shiemi shoulder, and then a small rose of red bloomed. The demon quickly let go of Shiemi as it jumps off her, letting her fall down.

"It let out of her, now it`s your chance!" Yukio yelled over to his sister while he ran to where Shiemi is falling. Rin as she quickly dashed to the demon with her sword ready to slice it. She growled at it, "Damn you demon…! I`m not forgiving you for hurting my friend!" she swings her sword to slice the demon in half, allowing it to screech in pain as it vanish into dust. She turned to Yukio, holding Shiemi in his arms, with concern written on her face. "Yukio, is she alright?!" she rushed over to them.

"She`s alright, and now she`s waking up," Shiemi lit her eyes open as she noticed herself in Yukio`s arms. "Yuki-chan…?"

"Thank goodness, you`re alright," Rin felt relieved at her being unhurt before she smiled at her with her one of her best smiles. "The roots from your legs are gone, and now you have the ability to stand, isn`t that great..!"

Shiemi started to smile once she heard from her that she has gotten back her ability to walk again. "Really…? That`s wonderful!" Yukio gently placed her to stand on the ground, until she heard her mother calling as she saw her standing before her. She whispered nervously, "M-mother…ouch!" until she felt Rin hit her gently on the head. Rin grinned, "Just go to her, you made her worry, you know…"

She looked back at Rin who gave her a grin, before she walked to her mother, trying to apologize to her mother. "Umm…um…I—"just as she was about to apologize, her mother suddenly embraced her tightly yet warmly. Her mother cried in tears, "You native stupid child, I was so worried about you..!"

"Mother…" Shiemi started to cry along. "I`m so sorry…!"

While they`re having their mother-and-child moment, Yukio and Rin watched them with a smiles on their faces. Rin asked her brother, "So what was in that gun? I thought it was actually a silver bullet..?"

"It was nutrients, and sorry for not mentioning it," Yukio tipped his glasses a little upper.

"It`s alright, but I wished you could have told me earlier before the fight, I was worried, you know," she pouted annoyingly, before turning back to the motherly love with her child. "Hey, you know this is kind of nice. Seeing a motherly love, I wish I have a mother."

"…Never say never little sister…!" Yukio walked up to her to ruffle her wild hair playfully. "…Never say never….."

* * *

><p>On the next day, Yukio is introducing a certain someone from before…..<p>

"This is your new classmate, Moriyama Shiemi-san," Yukio introduced Rin`s first friend.

"P-please to meet you all, I hope we can get along!" she nervously greet to the class, before she walked to the nearest desk where Rin is sitting. Rin looked at her in confusion, "Shiemi-kun, why are you here?!" she wasn't expecting her first friend to transfer here in True Cross Academy.

"Rin, it`s so glad to meet you again! Your brother asked the director, to let me join the class specially…so I guess now we`re classmates!" she smiled, as she felt herself pumped up with excitement and determination. "I don't know anything about the world, and I`m still weak. So I thought I would go to this academy, and train myself to seek out the challenges in the future!"

Rin smiled back proudly at her. "Well then, let`s work together to fight the challenge we`ll have," Shiemi grinned in agreement, before she thanked her. "Thanks Rin, I`m so glad we`re friends in the first place!"

"Me too, Shiemi-kun," she beamed blissfully.

"And besides, I wanted to see Yuki-chan as a teacher too…!" her eyes sparkled as she watched Yukio do his teaching. And Rin snickered at her jokingly. "I supposed you have a crush on my brother as well!"

"Rin-kun…!" Shiemi pouted at her, making her snicker even more, before she laughed along with her.

This might be a birth of a new friendship that will grow stronger but nor weaker till the end…..

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously do not own this anime, it is owned by the artist, Kazue Katō! But please review! ^w^<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Rival

**Chapter 3**

_"Hate the Sin, but Love the Sinner,"_

_~Mahatma Gandhi_

On a school day where everyone in cram school is studying exorcism, Rin was struggling to stay awake during her lesson…

"Okumura…Okumura-kun!" the teacher yelled over Rin, causing her to jump as she became wide awake. "Ah, sorry…!"

The teacher forgave, "It`s alright Okumura-kun, just try to stay awake," he went into teaching, turning away from Rin who blushed in embarrassment. She didn't mean to try to go to sleep, it was because she`d been studying overnight with Yukio, which was the cause of her sleepiness.

Just before she refocused her attention the teacher`s teaching, she heard someone from the back complaining about her. "The hell`s with this girl…? Why`s he even here?" she turned to her back to see a boy with a scary, unapproachable appearance and the large blonde streak that runs down his natural short and messy dark brown hair. _"Wow, that hair must have taken of work, it`s kind of cool,"_ He also has multiple piercings in his ears, which combined with his demeanor and hairstyle making him appear like a typical delinquent. He wears a beige-colored vest that has a pink "V" at the neck of it, with a base brown colored tie that has black and white stripes, which he wears underneath the Academy's jacket.

He scowled at her to stop looking at her, "Beat it!" which was rude, but she doesn't wanted to start to a fight so she turned away, ignoring him as she listened to the teaching through her book.

So after a few classes of demon and grimoire studied passed by, they were almost at the last period once they`re done with Yukio`s class of demon pharmacology, where they`re about to receive their graded test back by her brother. "Now then, I`ll just hand back the results of your recent tests. First off, Renzo Shima-kun….."

"Uh-huh~" his full name is Renzo Shima, but some people call him "Shima" for short; he has pink hair which is dyed while his natural hair color is black. In the anime he has typically been seen with an open white button-up layered over a t-shirt as part of his school uniform, as well as the True Cross Academy jacket. He seems to take his uniform a little more casually.

Rin stared at him before she turned her attention to Shiemi next to her, as she watched her friend being confident about her test. "I`m very sure I`ve gotten a good grade at this one, it`s my specialty after all!"

"I hope you do," Rin cheered her on lightly but that made her friend happy, which she was at least expecting. And then her brother called out her friend`s name, "Moriyama-san."

"Y-yes!" Shiemi jumped out of her seat to get her paper, but once she got it, she received a forty-one percent of her grade on the test. "Ah!"

"It`s very well coming up with your own names for the different plants, but it comes to tests, I advised you to use the proper names," he assured her, trying not to hurt her feelings.

Shiemi dropped her head in shame as she went back to her seat to show Rin her terrible grade. Rin only responded with a gentle smile as her comfort rubbed off her sad friend. "Don't worry, you`ll gets it next time…"

"Okumura-kun," her brother called out her name, which made her got up unconsciously as she walked to the front of the room to receive her grade. She grabbed it from her brother`s hand before she viewed it. "You did well, little sister. That studying from last time must have worth it."

She grinned, feeling proud of herself when she read her tear afore she turned back to her seat with Shiemi as her friend asked her, "What did you get?"

She showed her results to her, instantly shocking her when she read it. "Wow, that`s amazing!"

"Thank you, but I`m sorry about your grade, Shiemi-kun," Rin sympathized her, up till she come up with an idea. "Hey, maybe after school if you have time, I can tutor you to help rise up your grade…!"

"Really, that`s so thoughtful of you Rin, thank you!" Shiemi praised, but the friendly atmosphere was cut off when Yukio disturbed them. "Girls, contain yourselves and wait for the next break to spend your time with each other," Yukio ordered lightly. They both nodded with small blushes of minor embarrassment, and apologetic smiles across their faces. Her brother sighed as he smiled at them too, before calling out, "Suguro-kun."

"Yes!" the boy stood up from his desk but as he walked down to her brother to receive his grade, he glared Rin with a face of annoyance. "You think school is just for having fun?! Ha, if you think that it is, then you`re too stupid to know it`s wrong. Try acting serious for a change, instead of being distracted so easily. You make me sick…!"

Rin looked at him in confusion yet slight annoyance. She is serious about her studies and about school. What`s wrong with not having a little fun in school? It`s not going to kill her when she`s enjoying a little amusement. She thought as she stare at him, _"What`s his problem? I didn't do anything to him, plus I wasn't even trying…!"_

Her brother commented him as he gave him his results, "Excellent work, Suguro-kun." The stripe-headed boy turned away to face Rin to brag at her face as he showed him his perfect grade. He gotten the same grade as her, but hers was much higher than his.

Rin read it before smiling at him. "That`s great, now we have the same grade as each other, but mines is a little higher than yours," she held out hers, showing a hundred percent of her test, which made him more pissed off unexpectedly. "W-what the fuck…! There`s no way in hell that a small girl like you, can be smarter than me! That`s just bullshit!" he tightly crushed his test with his hand in rage, before bad-mouthing her some more. "Like I recalled, you think school is just a playground! Huh!? Well it`s not! Listen and listen well, little girl, I came here to these classes to do some serious studying an' earn myself the right to be called an exorcist! But it ain`t just me, it`s all of us; everyone here is aiming the same goal as I am, and they`re serious about becoming exorcists, yeah?! So an' half-assed bitches like you, should get the hell out of our sight!" he turned to Shiemi with the same look on his face. "That includes you, you stupid girl…!"

Shiemi jumped in startle, before she became a little shameful of herself when she heard him, "I-I`m sorry…."

Rin regarded him in surprised, before becoming angry at him. She can take the insults towards her only, but to her friends, that`s another thing. "W-what gave you the right to insult my friend!? She has nothing to do with you! And so do me!"

"What…?! Stop bitching around, I don't give a shit about your friend, and I also don't give a shit about you!" the striped-haired boy was being held back by his two of his friends, Shima and Konekomaru, as they tried to calm him down.

"B-Bon…calm down…!" Konekomaru tried to convince. He has short, stubby hair and pale skin. Two of his defining traits are his red glasses, and large ears. He`s so small that the sleeves on the regular-sized school sports jacket are too long for him and must be rolled up or pushed back in order to keep them from covering his hands.

"We`re kind of in a middle of a lesson, so there`s no reason to start a fight, Bon..."

Rin glared at him as she watched him being carried away by his friends to their seats. She flared her nostrils furiously. "What his problem anyway, I didn't even try to do anything to tick him off…?"

"Okay, okay, we can discussed this in a later time, little sis," her brother patted on her head like he normally do when she acting like this before. She turned to him, unsatisfied of what was going on with the hot-tempered boy, but a little annoyed at her brother. "Whose side are you on?"

He pretended to think about her question teasingly. "That`s a very excellent question."

"Not funny, Yukio…" she pouted at her brother, making him laugh jokingly.

* * *

><p>After the lesson was over, Rin, Shiemi, and Yukio were sitting on a foundation talking about the incident with the hot-tempered boy, named Ryuji Suguro…..<p>

"What`s up with that guy? Is he a transferred student?" Rin asked Yukio.

Yukio answered, "He`s more than that, he`s a prodigy and he attended this school after he received a scholarship just like me. He may look like a bad person, but he`s caring to others he knew best. Yet I do apologized for his behavior during the lesson, Rin, you too Shiemi-san."

"It`s okay," she forgave, "I`m sort of used to his insults by now…"

"That`s right, but I hope we can get along with him during this year," Shiemi yearned.

Yukio beamed at the girls. "That`s the spirit, now if you excuse me, girls, I have something to take care of, see you soon," he jumped off the foundation before running off to go somewhere he needs to do. Once he`s out of sight, Shiemi called out her friend. "Rin…?"

"Hmm…?" Rin`s attention turned to her.

"Do I really belong here? I mean, I did say I wanted to become stronger…" her tone started to turn doubtful. "But I don't know if I can…?"

Rin sighed, breathing in the fresh air of the outside before answering, "Shiemi-kun, I know you`re doubtful about your approval of becoming stronger, and everyone is like that when they have different goals…so—"

"….Rin…" Shiemi cut her off. "Do you have any friends?"

She was unable to answer her question, and unable to speak. She didn't have any real friends back in middle school, and the only friend she ever have is Shiemi. _"Friends, huh…? I never have once made a friend before, not since ever…" _

"R-Rin…?" Shiemi shook her, snapping out of her thoughts as she came back to reality to see Shiemi shivering in minor fear. "What? What is it?"

Shiemi didn't answered, only pointing her finger to the other direction. Rin followed her finger to see the hot-headed male, and the two of his friends from their classes, coming their way.

"Well, well, well…! If it isn`t the little girls from class," he greeted them mockingly.

"Bon, I don't think this is good idea to harass the girl," the bald one tried to convince his friend from getting into trouble.

"Don't bother, he won`t listen to anyone who`s getting in his way," the pink-haired one shrugged, before staring at the girls sitting on the fountain. "Although those girls are adorable, especially the raven-haired one…" he purred seductively.

Shiemi grabbed a hold of Rin`s right arm, while Rin shielded her with her other arm. She glared at him, "If you have a problem with me, then we can both settle this one out, but you leave my friend out of it, she`s not worth your pathetic time…!"

"O-o-oh, I`m shaking," he mocked, pretending to shiver in fear. "Like hell, I`m going to listen to a loser like you."

Rin growled, "Loser! Who are you calling a loser, when the loser is you!? What`s your problem with me!?"

""My problem"…? "My problem" is none of your business, you little bitch!" he yelled at her. "Don't act so tough, girly, it`s not your style!"

""My style"…?! You shouldn't talk! You`re the one who shouldn't act so tough!" she defended, before gesturing two of his friends. "Besides you`re acting so rough with your cronies of yours, because if you`re in trouble, they just back you up and can easily take me down, while you finish me off! What—you can`t handles yourself on your own?! If so then you shouldn't be talking, you striped-headed jerk!"

Just by saying the last time, the pink-haired boy on his right side started to laugh but he muffled it with his hand over his lips. "*_P-f-f-t_*…!"

"This ain`t funny, you know!" the stipe-headed scowled at his friend.

But his friend continued to muffle his laugh harder. "I know, but it`s kind of true, y` know….?"

"Whose side are you one?!" he yelled at him, before turning back to Rin as he scowled hatefully at her. Rin glowered him hard back, and then their rivalry have awaken from the moment they look at each other with hatred. **(A.N. Oh dear, I wonder how this will go…? -w-")**

* * *

><p>Now after the beginning of their rivalry, it was gym time, where Rin and Bon are running from a frog demon, called a leaper….<p>

Rin dressed out her uniform into her gym clothes; she wore a white long-sleeved T-shirt with a cute gray cat imprinted on it, and a pair of gym shorts that reaches her knees, also she has her wrapped katana tied to her back, since she always and always will keep with her.

While running away from the Leaper, Rin was running much faster than Bon, whom is trying to outpace her. So it`s mostly turned out to be a race between the two of them to see who can outrun the frog demon better than the other.

Rin looked back to see Bon running behind her. She smirked before childishly mocked him lightly. "Ha—! You may be smart as you are, but it`s not going to help you in this world!"

"Ngh! Shut up, I don't need you to tell me!" he growled. He admitted this chick is faster than him, but his pride tells him to show that girl what`d he`s must of.

On the other hand; the other students are sitting out as they watch the two running from the Leaper, Shiemi cheered on Rin, "You can do it, Rin! Don't give up yet!"

"I got to admit, that chick is running like hell when she `s outrunning Bon," Shima commented, before pulling a perverted face then. "But I can`t help but feel attracted to her from the moment I saw her~~"

"Shima, behave yourself…!" Konekomaru scolded.

While the other students do their business, Rin and Bon are still continuing to run from the Leaper. Rin is still outpacing Bon, while he plans something to win this race. And that plan was put into action.

"You can outrun me! Well then, think again," Bon leaped up in the air as he karate-kicked Rin behind the back, causing her fall down hard on the ground while he leaps over her to outrun her at last. "Ha, who`s the slowpoke now!?"

"Argh-h-h-h..!" Rin quickly pushed herself off the ground to her knees, but before she could stand up, the leaper was already in right of front of her, ready to eat her alive.

"Rin..!" Shiemi shouted in fear at the sight of her friend, getting eaten by the demon.

Just when the Leaper was about to try to gobbling her whole, the teacher from the top station from above the cages of a few more frog demons, pulled the lever that connects the chain tied around the demon`s neck, yanking it painfully as the chain send him far away from Rin. The teacher checked on Rin, "Okumura-kun, are you alright!?"

He was the physical education teacher in the cram school, Kaoru Tsubaki. He has a very well defined chin, thick eyebrows, and very large sideburns on either side of his head, hence his nickname "Oi' Sideburns". He has short, brown hair and wears the standard Exorcist teacher's uniform. He looked at her in concern, waiting for her answer.

"I`m fine, thanks anyway," she panted, giving him a thumbs-up. She stood up to her feet, turning her head back to Bon, who`s smirking at her like he has won. She huffed in anger as she stomped to him. "What in the world was that for?! You almost got me eaten!"

Bon just stared at her with a deadpanned face, showing he didn't care. "I didn't want to lose to you, even if it`ll kills me…"

"Then you are an idiot! I don't care if you hate me, but that doesn't mean you have to let me get eaten by the Leaper, whatsoever! Man, what`s the big deal!?" she screamed.

"The big deal is that I won, and you lost, loser!" he smirked, causing her anger to rise up to her limit, as she shows her wrath by punching him in the face as hard as possible, which caused him to spit blood a little while he backs up a little from the impact of her punch. He recovered quickly before throwing himself at her. And then a fight was started.

Rin kicked him in the shin before she tried to punch his face again. Bon dodged the punch, as he bitch-slapped her in the cheeks and the lips. Rin winced from his slap, causing her to taste little blood in her spit yet she wasn't about to give up just because of a slap, so she knee-kicked him in the stomach, affecting him to spit saliva from his mouth by the effect. Then she grabbed her wrapped katana as she used it as a bat to hit him in the face which sends him flying to the ground.

She growled spitting the ground with her blood-mixed salvia, "That`s what you get for trying to get me eaten, jerk!"

Bon flinched at the power he felt from her batting, yet instead of giving up, he stubbornly got up with his fist ready to punch her. But he held back when two of his friends came down from the railing to lock both of his arms with their own, stopping him from thrashing her again,

The teacher came down from his station to stop the two from anymore fighting as he held Rin as well. "What on earth is your problem, the two of you?!"

"Sorry about this!" Shima apologized, holding Bon tightly as he tries to calm his friends down.

Once Bon has calmed down, the teacher called out on him. "Suguro-kun, come with me for a moment!"

Bon nodded, following him once he gave Rin the middle finger.

Rin twitched furiously when he insulted her with that finger, as she puffed in anger, while glaring hard at his back, wishing that she would burn him with her mind. "What`s wrong with him, anyway?! I was minding my business without even trying to bother him, and then he gets angry at me for no reason!?"

Shima chuckled at her cute action before answering. "Forgive him for that, yeah? He may look like a jerk, or something like that, but he`s takes everything seriously, so he can get real worked up at little stuff like this. He joined this place with this crazy ambition, y' see…."

"An ambition…?"

_While the two speaks, let` see what`s the teacher is speaking with Bon about…._

"Now listen here, Suguro-kun! You`re an excellent student here in this academy, and your teachers are expecting a lot from you, however there`s no reason not to be causing problems when it`s unnecessary, am I right?" the teacher lectured him.

Bon sweat-dropped, "Right….but um…why aren`t you lecturing Okumura as well as me?"

"That is true she did cause a little trouble, but weren't you the one who started the trouble first?" he gave him an obvious answer.

Bon gone silent not does want to answer him.

The teacher sighed, "Besides it seems she`s something of a special case, having been entered to this academy by Sir Pheles himself. So try not to associate her too much, please?"

Bon nodded, allowing the teacher to return to his station. The stripe-headed boy stands on the ground silently while he thought of one word, _""Special"…?"_

_Now going back to the conversation of Rin and Shima…_

"Now you see, Bon`s reason of becoming a exorcist is to reach his goal of defeating Satan himself," Shima explained his friend ambition.

Rin was taken aback at this goal of his, which is most similar to hers.

"I know, crazy right?" he laughed before he was scolded by his certain short friend.

"Shima, you shouldn't laugh..! You know Bon is trying all his might to rebuild our temple, after it`s been ruined in the Blue Night!"

"Sorry, you have to admit it`s sound kind of impossible," Rin looked at them confusingly. ""Blue night", What`s that?"

They both looked at her with surprise in their eyes. "Huh…..? You didn't know?"

She shook her head.

"Wow that`s rare…."then Konekomaru explains. "The Blue night refers to a day sixteen years ago. When Satan murdered a huge amount of victims and they were the world`s greatest holy men, so were the victims from our temple…"

Rin felt a little shocked when she hears her father, whom is the God of Demons, murdered a huge amount of innocent victims. Now she really hates him more….

"The two of us…" Konekomaru gestured him and Shima. "….are apprentices of Bon`s father, the temple chief priest, and from him have told us that on that night, sixteen years ago: all the great exorcists of the temple, counting the chief priest of the day, have unexpectedly started to shed blood from their eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, as blue flames came out of their heads literally while they died one after another…"

"The blue flames are the mark of Satan, of course," Shima pressed.

"Our own chief priest was just a monk-in-training back then, and he survived the blue night praying as he sat on the corner of the holy hall, praying in a long length of time. And then afterwards our chief priest took over the temple himself; however everyone was afraid by the way when all of those monks have died on the blue night, and we lost a lot of worshippers and visitors back then. So before long, the place became known as the "Cursed Temple". The place was ruined long before Bon was just a kid when he was old enough to walk or talk, so that`s our story…"

Rin glanced at him in sympathy as she started to show sympathy for Bon as well. He may be a jerk, but deep inside she knew he`s determined to rebuild his temple, his home.

Shima shrugged. "Oh well that`s how our life story ends, but by the way, what`s your name again?" he asked her.

"Oh, my name is Okumura Rin, it`s nice to meet you," she shook his hand then Konekomaru`s.

"It`s Renzo Shima, and this is Konekomaru," he pointed to his small friend.

Konekomaru bowed, "It`s nice to meet you too, Rin-san."

"I hope we can get along!" she smiled angelically at them, not noticing their instant blushes on their cheeks, and also Shima`s sudden hug embracing her.

Shima squealed, "Oh my freaking god, you`re so adorable!"

His comment made her blushed, yet she feels happy about his friendliness towards her. "Thank you Shima-kun."

Konekomaru protested his friend. "Shima, let go of her! You`re invading her personal space…!"

"It`s fine, Konekomaru-kun. I don't mind," she smiled.

"See…?" he hugged her a little tighter. "Aw man, I wish I have a little sister!"

"A little sister…? Are you fucking kidding me? And why are holding the brat?!" they all turned to see Bon approaching with his usual expression that look like it belongs to a delinquent from a gang.

Rin glared at him, but before she could say anything to him, the teacher announced to the whole class. "Alright, let`s get back on track, next up is Moriyama-kun, and—"he was amputated from his attention by the singing ringtone of his phone from his pocket. He quickly answered his phone to hear his wife talking to him. "What is it, honey?" he listened to her. "What, right now? Oh, what would you do without me, kitten?" he ended his call to announce the class a change-of-mind. "Everyone, I apologized for this disruption but my wife called and she needs me. So for now, we`re going to take a short break until I`m finished what I have to do!"

He then pointed to the leapers. "But before I go, I need to warn you!" The Leaper is a normally a relatively docile demon, however it has a habit of reading the minds of humans, before attacking! So until I come back, I expected you all to stay out of the range of the Leaper`s chain, alright!?"

They nodded in reply. "Good! Now that`s clear, then I`m off! I`ll be there, my little kitten~~!" he then ran off to somewhere his wife asked him to be there.

Now he`s gone, Bon become obviously angry. "The fuck with this shit..?! And he calls himself a teacher!"

"I never heard of a teacher saying animal names before…" Rin said.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch, like I don't give a flying shit about that fuck!" Bon growled.

"Bon, calm down…"

"No, I won`t calm down! I thought True Cross Academy was supposed to be a sacred place of knowledge, full of students who actually takes their studies seriously!" he then turned to Rin. "But I thought wrong! And don't get me started with the students!"

"What was that?! You sure are running your mouth off today! What makes you think that I don't take this kind of things seriously, huh?!" Rin scowled at him, feeling like her anger was rising up.

"The way you act in class, I`m sick of that…!" Bon glared angrily at her.

Rin frowned at him. "Look, life isn`t about just solemnity…! Look, sometimes people needs to have a fun in their lives, just to have true happiness—Isn`t that you would want!?"

"Don't talk to me like you know me, cause you don`t!" Bon growled, before yelling at Shima who was still hugging Rin from the behind. "Shima, get off of her, you`ll catch her stupidity!"

"Nah, I`m good, and also Bon, you`re acting pretty immature right now…" Shima frowned lightly at him.

"I have to admit, but Shima`s right," Konekomaru agreed.

Bon growled, instantly shutting them up. "You two stay out of this!" he went to growl at Rin before he saw the leapers from down the railing, giving him an idea. "I know, why don't you prove to me that you`re serious about becoming an exorcist, then?!"

"Huh…!" Rin looked at him like he`s crazy, although he is.

Bon pointed to a Leaper with a chain tied around his neck.

"That demon right there, if you can prove that you`re serious then move right up to the leaper, an' if you can touch it an' make it back without getting attacked, you win….!" Bon then explains about the Leaper. "The leaper`s an remarkable sort of demon…it looks into the eyes of its prey, and read their emotions. If they sense any fear, sadness, anger, apprehension…basically any kind of negative thoughts, then it moves in for the attack. In other words, if you can keep it nice and calm, it`ll won`t do a thing." He looked up to Rin. "If you`re really planning to become an exorcist, then you shouldn't be afraid over that thing, right?"

Rin said nothing, gently nudged Shima politely to get off of her, and so he did with a smile in return.

"I`ll do it too, of course, but I`ll win..! If you can really make it back here without being attacked as well, then I`ll accept that you`ve got some resolve in you! So how about it?! Are you going to do it, or not?!"

Rin answered in a simple word. "No…."

"Huh?! What do you mean, 'no'?!" Bon was surprised at her wise refusal.

Rin deadpanned. "I know how the Leapers move to attack their prey, and I know their abilities. But what if I screwed up and really got myself killed, I`m not stupid, you know!"

"Then use that sword of your to defend yourself!" he pointed to her sword.

"I`m not going to use my sword to kill, and plus I`m not going to use for this foolish challenge," she defended, not wanting to show her demonic form or power in front of them, otherwise the secret will be revealed, and chaos will be ignited.

She glared at him. "Besides if I`m not alive, then my ambitions just like yours, will not be fulfilled. I can`t go risking my life on a stupid thing like this."

Bon tried to process her words through his mind, before he realized she said that her ambitions are similar to his. He then grew angry as he turned to his friends with a murderous glare staring at him. "You told her, didn't ya'…!"

"No-o-o…."they both said in unison, nervously.

He turned back to Rin, getting more and more pissed off before. "Ambition, my ass….you`re just scared, that`s all, ain`t it?!"

Rin said nothing as she ignored him staring at the Leaper, which made him more pissed.

Bon glared at her as he remembered his past of his childhood. He was only a little kid, trying to have a normal life that he would have in the first place. But since he was living the "Cursed Temple", everyone in his time was spreading terrible rumors about him, his father, and the temple. He was angry at them, but confused when his father ignored their insults and rumors when he should be mad too, yet he wasn't. He only smiled like he didn't care, and laughs at the lies like they`re jokes. Like when he the child declared to work hard as he can to be an exorcist, to defeat Satan, and to rebuild his home, his father laughed at him heartily saying that they`re funny things, but he was honestly serious, serious to take on any challenges the world will give in the future.

"Why..? Why won`t you fight…? Aren`t you bitter at all?!" Bon yelled at her, before he went to the edge of the railing as he slides down hastily. "I`ll show you, bitch! So you just stand there an' watch, coward!"

"I can handle your insults very well, but what you doing is just plain stupid! Now, get back here before you just yourself killed!" Rin shouted for him to come back, along with the others students, including his friends.

However because of his blind determination, he ignored them as he approached the Leaper with his thoughts trying to think positive instead of negative. "…I`m..." he begin to speak, while walking towards the demon. "I`m going to defeat Satan no matter what…!"

And then a boy in the railing, started to laugh at him. He has dark red eyes and long dark purple hair that`s tied into a ponytail. He also has notable small, oval shaped eyebrows. "Pf-f-bah-ha-ha-ha-ha..! Did-did he say that he`s going to defeat Satan?! Oh man, what is he, a kid?!"

As he continued to laugh at him, Bon feel angry crawling up inside of him, which made the Leaper to react to the emotion by suddenly jumping from where it stands to leap at him with its mouth open to gobble him up. Bon tried to run away, but the Leaper was too close to him, giving him no time to escape his unexpected death.

Rin thought quick when she saw the Leaper pouncing at Bon as she jumped up from the railing onto the grounds, and then ran inhumanly in front of Bon, allowing herself to be bitten by the Leaper, instead of him.

"Hey...?!..." Bon widened his eyes in shock when he saw Rin protecting him from getting himself killed, and that includes everyone from the railing, which nearly gotten a heart attack from the scene.

Rin luckily didn't felt the fangs of the Leaper. So then she looked into its eyes with gentleness in her own. She speaks to it with her usual gentle voice in telepathy. "Please let go of me, I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me….?"

The Leaper stared back at her curiously, before it obeys her as it opens its mouth, allowing her to set free. Rin gave it a nice and kind pat on its nose in return, causing to growl silently in pleasure.

With Bon there, who was sitting the floor shocked as he stares at her, trying to process in his thoughts of what just happened.

Rin looked at him annoyingly. "Are you a complete idiot?! Huh, you think that taking on a challenge like this will make you fulfill your dream?! Well then, listen up and listen real well, yeah?! The one who`s going to defeat Satan is me! So go find another dream to achieve!"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what-what, y-you`re the idiot here….! Were you trying to get yourself killed?! An' don't steal people ambitions!" Bon yelled at her, still trying to process what happened here.

"Looks who`s talking, you`re the one who`s trying to get himself killed, and also I`m not stealing your dream, because this is my ambition!" Rin objected.

_While the two newly-found rivals argue with each other, in the background, a certain someone was hidden in the shadows with a familiar gun up in his hands….._

Yukio puts away his gun (yes, I said it, it`s Yukio-kun) as he watch his little sister in relieved when she` s not hurt, along with the other students. However he felt a great aura coming from his sister to where he is, sensing great power from her. "The power of Satan may be further out of our control than you think, Sir Mephisto Pheles…." He thought glancing at his little sister as he wonders what will happen next on this path.

* * *

><p>For night have come where the moon and the stars come out to shine upon the darkness, and where the director of True Cross Academy is standing on a unfinished building as he meets another new member to join his sick game…..<p>

"Apologies for my lateness, Nii-sama," he`s a demon with a body of a teenage boy however in real life, he`s about an 1,000 years old. He has a spike of hair which is lightly colored compared to the rest of his dark green hair and has long claw-like black fingernails. He wears a jacket that has cross bones as buttons. He also wears green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt (same color as his spike) under his jacket, which is ripped at the ends. He held out a hobgoblin named Behemoth, a demon that became his familiar as he attaches with a leash or a chain he leads him around with.

"It`s been a while, Amaimon, 'King of the Earth'," Mephisto greeted him with his usual demonic smile. "So did you get an answer from father, Satan…? Hmm…?"

"Indeed, it has been a while, and yes he says that he will accept your proposal," he answered.

Mephisto smiled widely. "Oh? That`s good to hear….well then, if you could tell him from me that I`ll be taking care of our youngest sister under my wing, and everything is going splendidly."

"Understood, but brother, when you will return to home at any time soon..?"

"Go, you don't want him to wait, don't you?" Mephisto shooed him.

Amaimon nodded. "Of course, see ya'."

Once the demon brother vanished in a blink of an eye, Mephisto stared at the city beneath him. "Ha-ha-ha….why would I go back…? For a prodigy like me, this place is the greatest toy box I could ever wish for. And besides this game is only of mine of ours has only just started…."

* * *

><p>On the next morning during the beginning of cram school, Rin brought up a stack of exorcism-related book as she puts onto her desk….<p>

"What`s all this, little sis…?" Yukio asked her.

Rin opened up the first book she picks, "I`m studying, what did you expects?"

"Well, I know you`re taking this studying serious but not this serious," he gestured the books.

Rin smiled, "I know but if I`m going to be an exorcist, then I have to study even harder but too hard, because I don't want to overload my brain, you know?"

Yukio laughed at her jokingly before ruffling her hair. "That`s my little sister, always wanted to work hard."

Rin gently slapped his hand away from her now messy hair to focus back on studying. While she was studying, her bangs were blinding her eyes from reading which annoyed her as she tried to brush them away. _"Ugh…darn fringe, it`s always getting in the way..!" _

She then felt a nudge from Shiemi, as she sees her finger pointing to her other side. She followed it to see the hot-headed striped-haired boy standing in front of her.

She glared at him, still upset from what happened yesterday when he almost gotten her killed, and how he insulted her friend. "What, you`re here to make fun of me again…?"

Bon suddenly blushed out of nowhere as he answers. "I missed my chance to say it yesterday, but…sorry for trying to kill you and thanks for saving me…."

Rin quickly lightened her glare as her smile started to appear.

"Here, I use this to keep my hair out of my eyes when I`m studying at night, you can have it," he pulled out a pin as he handed to her.

Rin happily took it from his hands, before thanking him with one of her angelic smiles. "Thank you, Bon. I hope we can get along during this life."

Bon blushed darker, before he turned away so she wouldn`t noticed it. "Yeah, yeah, you welcome…you little girly….."

Rin smiled at him one more time, before she pinned her fringe up so she could see well than before. She wondered, what will this path will take her next…..


End file.
